Len's Fair Lady
by jiyu22
Summary: In which the best violinist in Vienna attempts to teach a complete amateur. Chapter 13: "I don't know where he's going and why...but you should listen to your heart..."
1. A rainy night in Vienna

**Len's Fair Lady**

_Disclaimer: La Corda d'Oro characters are creations of Yuki Kure. The storyline is partly inspired by the play "Pygmalion" written by George Bernard Shaw and the movie "My fair lady" starring Audrey Hepburn._

Note: For those who read Azuma's Fair Lady, this is the twin story I mentioned :)

* * *

.

**Chapter 1: A rainy night in Vienna**

.

The audience watched awestruck as the duo reached the last part of Franz Listz's famous piece _La Campanella_, the pianist hitting the keys with passion and speed, while the violinist moved his bow with a subtle power that could be felt through the brilliant sound produced. There was almost a collective holding of breath until the last note had been played and the players' hands came to a standstill... then the hall erupted into loud applause and cheering.

.

Outside, a young woman watched with wistful eyes. She could see that the hall was brightly illuminated and she could hear the clapping as the musicians received a standing ovation. "_A concert..._" she thought, "_... how nice... I wish I was there_!"

She clasped a maroon instrument case close to her chest and smiled. "_But I'm so glad I have you... I'm so glad I can play too._"

.

As the crowd filed out of the hall, the evening air was suddenly full of chatter and cries of dismay, mostly from the ladies when they saw that it was drizzling outside. Umbrellas went up; cabs were hailed and shared quickly. Those who had to wait huddled together and spoke excitedly about tonight's wonderful performance. Only a few seemed to notice the sound of a violin played very quietly somewhere in a shadowy corner.

"There's a girl over there playing the violin. Do you think she is a fan of Tsukimori-sama?"

"I don't think so... Look at her clothes; she couldn't have been at the concert wearing those!"

"She must be sheltering from the rain then."

Soon enough, the last group left the concert hall's sheltered front but the young woman continued to play. There was nothing else she could do actually, having failed to take her umbrella or her purse before leaving her house 'to practice outside'. At least, she thought, the time passed pleasantly enough.

.

Len Tsukimori came out of the hall and breathed in the scent of rain while he put his gloves on. An unexpected sound reached his ears and he frowned.

As he made his way to the far left corner, he winced several times, finding it more and more difficult to tolerate the glitches and creaks from the strings of the unknown violinist. His eyes widened when he saw the player was a young woman barely twenty, with striking red hair held in a messy ponytail.

How dare she... how dare she play Tchaikovsky's _Mélodie_ in this manner, crude and flawed, outside Vienna's oldest concert hall, where only the best musicians were able to perform, and where he himself had just received a standing ovation tonight!

.

"Please stop!"

The girl's eyes flew open when she heard the clear, cold voice. She turned around in shock to see a tall, well-dressed figure, holding a violin case in one hand.

"Please do not insult the composer of this piece and the maker of your violin any further, Madam."

Her right hand fell to her side.

"Eh?"

.

"Be grateful that such playing is not recognised by the Law as a crime or you would have been arrested this very minute."

She lowered her violin and stared back dumbly at him.

"A... arrested? Why? I often play outside; no one ever stopped me before... and... who are you?"

.

Although taken aback by the fact that she did not recognise him, Len hid it well.

"Learn to play properly before you set a foot outside again. Now go home."

"_Huh?!_"

Never had she had to face such rudeness. And he probably called himself a gentleman too! Before she could retort adequately, a man's voice was heard, making both of them turn.

"Oi, Tsukimori!"

.

The newcomer was another tall, well-dressed figure but he did not appear to carry any instrument case.

"I can't believe this: I leave you alone for barely ten minutes and you're already bothering a pretty girl!"

He winked at her, making her blush.

.

Len frowned and replied: "Actually, she's the one bothering me."

"Eh?! I'm not! I was only playing my violin..."

.

His cold eyes fastened on hers.

"Playing, yes... Badly. Terribly. Atrociously!"

.

Upon hearing that triple condemnation, the young woman started shaking a little.

The second gentleman tried to comfort her: "Don't you take any notice of him! Being the best violinist in Vienna, he always feels that everyone else's playing is wretched, isn't that right Tsukimori!"

Len shot him a glare.

"I'm leaving; the driver must be waiting and I've wasted enough time already."

.

The girl looked at him as if in a trance.

"You're... _the best violinist in Vienna_?" she asked, adding on the spur of the moment: "can you teach me?"

"I beg your pardon?!"

"Can you teach me? So that I wouldn't, you know, bother anyone with my poor playing..."

.

Len was about to reply that he had more important things to do than give lessons to random strangers met on the streets, especially since they wouldn't be able to afford them, but his companion interrupted him.

"She's got a point you know. Why don't you consider it your duty to society to improve her skills a little? You're not exactly busy every hour of every day, are you?! Or is teaching beyond your abilities, Tsukimori-sama?"

Len was very sensitive when it came to his abilities...

"My lessons," he began coldly, "would make her fit to play in one of my mother's social gatherings, I'll have you know..."

His friend's smile widened: "Let's have a bet then; if you succeed within two months, I'll postpone my spring solo tour and go with you to Germany."

.

Len considered the offer quickly. He really hated the thought of having to search for a decent accompanist for his concerts in April. Furthermore, Ryoutarou Tsuchiura_ was_ the best pianist he knew.

"Fine. I'll teach her."

.

Turning towards the redhead, he gave her his visiting card which read:

Len Tsukimori,

22, Schubert Lane, Orchard Hills, Vienna

.

"Come to my place tomorrow. If you're not there by ten o'clock sharp, I'll assume that you're no longer interested."

He turned and walked away swiftly. "I'm going now Tsuchiura, if you want a lift..."

.

The two men left the scene, one of them hiding his mirth with difficulty.

"I knew you'd change your mind Tsukimori; besides, it would have been mean to refuse a damsel in musical distress! So even if you lose, you will have done a good turn, my friend!"

.

Len's reply was short and to the point.

"I won't lose."

_._

_

* * *

_

To be continued.


	2. What the butler thought

**Len's Fair Lady**

_Chapter 2: What the butler thought_

Author's Note: This chapter seems a bit long, but I coudn't cut it short :)

* * *

Old Matsuda-san looked at his wife Tomoyo and gave her a smile which she returned. Even after six years of working in Len Tsukimori's house, they still felt themselves lucky to be treated to the world's most amazing violin music at any time of the day. "He's playing Max Bruch this morning. Wonderful as always!" he stated confidently. They had no difficulty in recognising the piece their young master was playing, so familiar were they to his favourite works.

Both husband and wife were extremely attached to Len, as if he was their own son, and missed him whenever he was away from Vienna. "_If only he would think of getting married, the house would not feel so empty..._" But to Tomoyo's regret, the young master never entertained such thoughts and kept himself as far away from romance as possible.

.

* * *

.

Inside the music room, which also served as his study, Len removed the violin from his shoulder and glanced at the clock. It was a quarter to ten and she had not yet arrived. "_Hmph!_" If she didn't make it this morning, then her attitude left much to be desired... He decided to continue his practice; if she came, Matsuda-san would let her in.

After playing one full concerto, he put his instrument down, and slowly moved his neck from side to side to relieve the stiffness. Turning idly towards the open window he suddenly froze in motion.

There she was... yesterday's stranger... gazing at him with golden eyes full of wonder, hands clasped almost in prayer.

.

Recovering from the initial shock, Len walked towards her and enquired brusquely.

"Why are you here?"

Her face fell.

"Eh? But you asked me to come!"

.

She fished his slightly crumpled card from her coat pocket and waved it at him.

"You gave me this, don't you remember?!"

He glared at her.

"Of course I remember you and your pathetic performance! But if it's not too much to ask, why didn't you go to the front door and ring the bell, like a normal person would?"

"Oh... I intended to... but then I heard your violin _and_... _it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard!_"

"..."

Len Tsukimori looked at her in stunned silence. He was used to being praised by the high and mighty, so why did it feel different coming from her?

.

He sighed.

"Come in then..."

.

Her face immediately brightened as she lifted her violin case from the ground, passed it to him through the window and proceeded to hoist herself up...

"_Wait, what do you think you're doing?!"_

She managed to sit on the window sill and brought her legs over carefully.

"Well, it's quicker this way!"

In spite of himself he extended a hand and helped her to get in. She was surprised and stared at him: up close and in broad daylight, everything about him seemed... _so smooth_, she thought. His hand, his face, his pale blue hair falling over his forehead, his immaculate shirt...

What she didn't know was that his composure at that moment was anything but smooth. Although he was used to receiving admiring looks from women, which he ignored easily, it felt strangely unnerving to be stared at by that tomboyish redhead...

.

He let go of her hand and walked several steps away from her.

Now with his arms crossed and his glaring look he was back to being intimidating. Or so he hoped.

"I think it's time you introduced yourself."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Kahoko Hino."

"Hino... well, how long have you been playing?"

"I only started six months ago."

She opened her violin case on the study table and took the old instrument out with care.

.

"This violin belonged to a great-aunt that I barely knew, and she bequeathed it to me upon her death last year. I had never played any instrument before so I wondered why she chose me..."

"You're saying that no one taught you before?"

She gave an embarrassed little laugh.

"Yes... I'm self-taught actually. And you may not believe me but I think that this is an enchanted violin because every time I play I get this most extraordinary feeling and... "

Len, who always grounded himself in solid reality, where magic did not feature, cut her gushing enthusiasm short.

"Play something."

"What?"

"Just play. I want to see your posture..."

.

She smiled at him.

"Ah, since we are on Schubert's Lane I can play his Ave Maria, if you want."

She closed her eyes and started the piece but Len made her stop shortly after the introduction. _What if Matsuda-san and Tomoyo-san thought he was the one playing like this_... _It was... simply unthinkable!_

"Hmph. Just as I suspected, you've got the wrong posture..."

.

He ran a hand through his hair.

"You'll need a lot of training... How often can you come?"

"Saturdays and Sundays?..."

"Only on week-ends? Well, I suppose you have a job?"

"Yes, I work in a bookshop in town."

"Couldn't you take a leave?"

.

Kahoko reflected on her situation at the bookshop. Business was quite good in spite of her young employer's tendency to fall asleep at odd times during the day. Because of that, she wondered if he could even survive a day on his own, let alone several weeks...

"I'm afraid it's not possible."

"In that case, you'll have to move in from tomorrow. I'll teach you every evening and attend to my own work during the day."

He spoke in such a matter-of-fact way that Kahoko was speechless for a moment.

.

"Move in... you can't be serious Tsukimori-san..."

"I'm always serious Hino."

.

The opportunity of living with the best violinist in Vienna was admittedly tempting, but... to live in his house _alone with him?_

That very thought made her turn red and she racked her brain for a suitable reply while Len waited impatiently.

.

"If you wish I'll ask Tsuchiura to come and check that you're alive from time to time. Moreover, I don't live here alone, if that's what you're worried about; my butler and his wife have their quarters at the back."

She smiled nervously, and waved her hands about, discomfited that he had read her mind.

"Eh? Oh... I wasn't... I wasn't worried about that..."

"Really?"

"Yes, I... I was only worrying about... what the neighbours would think..." she finished lamely.

.

Len's eyes narrowed.

"Let me make this clear, Hino: I _never_ waste time worrying about the neighbours and, if you are at all serious about learning the violin, I hope you won't either!"

"Yes, Tsukimori-san."

.

* * *

.

Hearing the sound of the doorbell echoing through the house, Matsuda-san went to the front door and opened it to reveal his master's green-haired friend.

"How do you do Tsuchiura-san! Please come in, Tsukimori-sama is in the music room at present."

"Thank you Matsuda-san. Do you know if he's alone?"

"Yes, I believe so."

.

Ryoutarou made his way to the music room and stopped outside to listen.

.

Inside, Len cleared his throat.

"That's settled then. You don't need to worry about tuition fees, but if you break anything, Tsuchiura will have to pay."

Kahoko looked up a little stung.

"Eh? Why do you assume I would break something?"

"Perhaps because you seem to be the type who acts before she thinks?"

.

Ryoutarou couldn't help grinning as he pushed the door open.

"Hey, I thought I heard my name!"

"Tsuchiura? Can't you knock?"

"I'll remember my manners if you remember yours Tsukimori. I see you haven't even offered the lady a seat. How like you!"

.

He went up to Kahoko and, taking her hand, guided her to the only armchair in the room.

"I'm Ryoutarou Tsuchiura, and I apologise on his behalf."

"Thank you for your kindness Tsuchiura-san. I'm Kahoko Hino."

He smiled back before facing Len.

.

"Oi Tsukimori, I know you're anti-social, but you really should have more than one armchair in this room!"

He himself walked to the grand piano in the middle and sat down on the square seat.

.

"Are you Tsukimori-san's accompanist?"

"Nope!"

He chuckled.

"I give piano recitals, my lady, during which Tsukimori-sama graciously accompanies me with his violin!"

.

She couldn't help laughing at his words and he raised an eyebrow.

"You don't believe me? Then listen!"

He stretched the fingers of both hands and began to play.

All of a sudden, Kahoko felt that the notes were dancing and whirling madly around the place. It was such an intricate piece, you never knew which way it was going.

.

She clapped her hands when he finished.

"That was Chopin's Fantaisie Impromptue!"

"I've never seen such speed Tsuchiura-san, it was amazing!"

"Thank you!"

"However, I don't think you could play that on the violin..."

"Ah, you're right! Let's try something else. Hey Tsukimori, how about a Turkish march, huh?"

.

Len didn't have to ask which Turkish march. He took his violin and bow and nodded at the pianist.

The piece was quick, upbeat and famous: Mozart's Rondo Alla Turca. Kahoko recognised it and smiled. These two made playing a duet seem like so much fun. Well, especially Tsuchiura-san who performed with obvious enjoyment.

She clapped again.

"That was wonderful. _Encore_ please!"

"If you insist... we'll play one more. _In your own time Tsukimori!_"

.

Len stood ready as his friend played a soft introduction on the piano. His eyes widened in surprise. He was expecting Beethoven or Listz and not... _this._

'This' being Len's own composition for the violin, written not so long ago. He knew that Ryoutarou had worked on a piano arrangement for the piece but they had never performed it in public before.

It was slow, a little sad, and had a theme which repeated itself over and over again, with increasing pitch. Kahoko thought it was achingly beautiful and told them so.

.

"I never heard this piece before. The high notes were so transparent! Who is it from?"

"That... was a composition by Vienna's own Tsukimori-sama!"

"Really? How lovely! Have you named it Tsukimori-san?"

.

Ryoutarou smiled mischievously.

"It's called Crescendo!"

"Crescendo..." she repeated appreciatively.

.

Len felt irritated. Why couldn't he get to name his own piece, for heaven's sake!

Still, he had to agree it was a good choice.

.

There was a polite knock on the door.

"Come in."

"I would like to inform you that lunch is ready Tsukimori-sama. Shall I set the table for two..." Matsuda-san's voice faltered as he noticed Kahoko's presence. "Or three?"

Ryoutarou answered him before Len could say anything.

"Hino-san and I are definitely staying for lunch, Matsuda-san!"

.

The old man bowed and exited. He stood perplexed outside the door. Now where did that young lady appear from? He could swear he never heard her come in...

Beads of sweat formed on his face.

Could it be... could it be that the young master let her in late... last night?

"Good lord, Tomoyo won't believe this!"

.

* * *

.

Lunch was not quite as sober as usual on account of Ryoutarou and Kahoko's presence. The latter excused herself soon afterwards and went home to prepare for the next day.

As soon as she was gone, Ryoutarou couldn't help teasing his friend.

"So, she's moving in, huh? That's a bold move you suggested, Tsukimori. Never saw it coming! I must say I misjudged you, pal!"

.

Len sighed exasperatedly.

"It's a practical arrangement Tsuchiura! And don't forget you're the one who got me into this!"

"I know, but you're taking it a step further..."

"How?"

.

Ryoutarou put his jacket on and smiled at his host.

"Tsukimori, how do I put this: _you're letting a woman into your house_... _nay... into your life... _and yet you're so cool about it... How unlike you!"

.

He patted him on the shoulder.

"Well, I hope it lasts!"

Len's priceless expression made him laugh all the way home.

_._

_To be continued._

* * *

.

Omake (special ending)

_Dinner time_

.

Len (putting down his fork): Is there something wrong Tomoyo-san?

Tomoyo-san (nervously): No...

.

Len resumes eating.

.

Tomoyo-san (taking a deep breath): Actually, we want to know if Hino-san stayed here last night!

Len (choking on his potato): Uhunn, uhunn (cough, cough) N-no! She didn't! She only came today...

Tomoyo-san (feeling embarrassed): Ah, I knew Matsuda got it wrong, silly him!

.

Len (sighing): But she'll be staying here from tomorrow until she can play the violin correctly...

.

Tomoyo-san (clutching his arm feverishly): Eh? Are you serious Tsukimori-san??

Len (sighing again): When I'm I not serious Tomoyo-san?

Tomoyo-san (letting go): That's true... but it's so unexpected... to have a lady in the house... at last!

Len (frowning): what do you mean at last?!?

.

Jiyu22 (laughing): I love dense Len, dont you?!


	3. Social visits

**Len's Fair Lady**

_**.**_

_**Chapter 3: Social visits... **_

_Part 1: What the neighbours thought_

* * *

Kahoko moved into Len's household the very next day, bringing only the bare minimum with her. She had never owned much in any case and right now her violin was her only prized possession.

Of course, her arrival didn't fail to cause a stir on Schubert Lane. People talked on corners, and word soon spread even to the rest of Orchard Hills... In fact, the subject matter of Kahoko's relationship with the famous Tsukimori-sama was discussed just as often in modest kitchens as in rich parlours.

It was hard to blame the neighbours in that first week though; all they could see was a slim redhead hurrying down the lane every morning, muttering to herself about being late for work, and trudging back slightly out of breath after four o'clock in the afternoon. They quickly ruled out the possibility that Kahoko was a newly employed maid since she was never in during the day. Neither could she be a relative: the colour of her hair and her plain dresses made it clear she wasn't. And since Tsukimori-sama wasn't known for entertaining women friends at his place, or anywhere else for that matter, the whole situation was definitely intriguing.

The main protagonists were, however, unaware of being under the neighbours' intense gaze...

From the start, Len tried his best to maintain the disruptions caused by Kahoko's arrival to a minimum. For instance, he would wait until she had left the house before going down for breakfast every morning. This way he could pretend, at least until late afternoon, that nothing had changed...

And in the austere music room where he usually practiced, and where Kahoko's lessons also took place in the evenings, the only noticeable change was the addition of a second armchair which Len had directed his butler to bring in.

On his most recent visit, Ryoutarou had let himself sink into it, taking the measure of its 'comfyness'.

_"Hey, how about a third one Tsukimori?!"_

But the latter's reply was as usual full of good sense:

_"It would be a waste of space. Besides, you never complained about sitting on the piano bench before."_

Old Matsuda-san, who had in the past accompanied him when he went abroad on a concert tour, could tell anyone that 'Tsukimori-sama adapted fairly easily to changes and was flexible about his circumstances'... although at home, it was perhaps a different matter! Indeed, on Schubert Lane, Len always liked things to be quiet and peaceful...

Admittedly, his new music student wasn't particularly loud, but it did feel odd to have her around in the evenings, to hear her chatter to Tomoyo-san about her day at the bookshop and recount various anecdotes about her employer or her customers.

Kahoko for her part did find it a little hard to adjust to her new rhythm; having to wake up earlier in the morning to walk the extra distance into town was troublesome, to say the least... and she rather missed the girl friends with whom she shared a small apartment. Mio Takato and Nao Kobayashi were her best friends since childhood and they teased her mercilessly about her move to the Tsukimori household. Yet, as she explained to them, this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for her to learn the violin under the most able guidance of a master violinist. Therefore, she decided to endure any discomforts bravely, and was seen running up and down the slopes of Orchard Hills in all weather, her long hair streaming in the wind.

.

* * *

.

One fine afternoon, while Len was stuck in traffic on his way back from the city where his chauffeur had driven him to take care of some personal matters, a certain resident of Schubert lane decided it was_ time for a social visit!_

Thus it was that upon letting himself in finally around five thirty, and while removing his coat, Len was surprised to find that a distinctly female fragrance hung in the hallway. Moving forward, he heard voices coming from the parlour... A parlour which was only ever used when his mother came to visit and whose door was currently wide open. How strange, as there was no sign of her car outside the house...

He assumed it had to be someone else: _a friend of Hino's perhaps?_

A few more steps and he was right beside the door. No! It wasn't a friend of Hino's; he could now recognise the stranger's voice... _that pesky woman's voice_...

He groaned mentally, as she was without a doubt one of the last persons he wanted to meet after a tiring day... but there was no help for it: he had to find out the purpose of her visit.

_Bother! Why couldn't I have been stuck in traffic for a while longer?!_

Gritting his teeth, Len went and stood in the doorway. For some time he silently listened to Kahoko's laughter and her companion's rapid-fire talk until there was a small pause in the conversation.

"Hino-san, doesn't the room feel slightly colder to you?"

"Oh, would you like to have some more tea then? I believe it should still be warm in the pot."

When Kahoko sprang up to pour the tea, Len decided to make his presence known and cleared his throat.

"_Uh-hum_! What are you doing here, Amou?"

.

Twinkling blue eyes and gentle golden ones turned simultaneously towards him.

"Oh dear! So that sudden chill wasn't just my imagination after all, Hino-san! _But good evening to you too Len-kun!_ And yes, I'm always well and happy, thank you for asking!"

The intruder's sarcasm dripped in honey only served to make him frown deeper.

"The reason of your visit Amou: _just state it_."

She let out another chuckle.

"The reason? You ask such funny questions Len-kun! Why would I, your neighbour of three years, come here for? _To socialise of course! _In fact, I've just spent a delightful half-hour getting acquainted with Hino-san."

Hearing her name mentioned, Kahoko seized the opportunity to try to ease the tension: "Welcome back Tsukimori-san! Would you like a cup of tea?"

Unfortunately, her kind offer was flatly ignored as Len's eyes expressed nothing but dissatisfaction towards her.

"Hino, I don't recall giving you permission to entertain guests in my absence!"

.

Kahoko's mortified face prompted Nami Amou to rise from her seat.

"Now, now, Len-kun, there's really no need to scold the poor girl! I can see that you're a tiny bit tired so I'll take my leave and let you rest for the remainder of your evening. Just make sure you have a nice hot bath and don't forget to drink chamomile tea with honey. It will do wonders for your mood!"

Len's angry face was enough to make Kahoko wish she was somewhere else, but Nami was quite unfazed as she took hold of his unoffered arm.

"Be a gentleman and walk me to the front door, will you?"

She smiled charmingly at Kahoko while ignoring Len's futile attempt to free himself.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Hino-san! I'm sorry to have to decline your invitation to stay for dinner tonight... but _maybe some other time!_"

Kahoko's smile was a little shaky... was she going to be scolded again for extending an invitation to Nami Amou without Len's approval? Who knew that Len disliked his neighbours to such an extent? She broke into a nervous sweat as the pair exited the parlour.

.

As soon as they reached the end of the hallway, Nami released her hold on Len's arm and allowed him to open the heavy front door for her. She was in no hurry to leave though, much to his annoyance.

"_So-oo_..." she drawled, "what's the deal, _teacher?_ Does your mother know about these private lessons... or that you asked your student to move in with you?!"

For a moment Len was taken off-guard, but his defense wasn't long in coming.

"She has no problem with it..." he affirmed boldly, while crossing two fingers behind his back... Lying seemed the best course of action for now.

"...but even so, it's _none of your concern_, Amou!"

Nami passed the threshold blithely.

"_We'll see, Len-kun!_"

"Have fun for now, but don't do anything your mother wouldn't approve of! _Pffufufu..."_

_Bang!_

Len promptly slammed the door on her mischievous laughter. He was seething inside but took a few deep breaths to regain his composure. Actually, he couldn't believe the cheek of that woman to turn up uninvited at his house, when he had always made it clear from the beginning of their acquaintance that he had no intention to 'befriend' her.

Truth be told, he avoided her like the plague on Orchard Hills but sadly, against all good reason, his parents had taken a liking to her, which meant that she was an occasional visitor at their house, and so he couldn't entirely ignore her existence. To make matters worse, he had a nagging suspicion that his mother had asked her to 'keep an eye on him'!

This she did, and what irked him the most was the way she treated him condescendingly like a child of ten, instead of an adult of six and twenty... Not to mention her _aggravating_ habit of always calling him Len-_kun_!

He recalled that it was shortly after their first meeting that he had vowed 'never to let a woman in his life!' And he had kept his word...

_Until now..._

.

He looked up to see a very apprehensive Kahoko at the other end of the hallway. He passed by her in silence as he walked towards the stairs.

"Mmm... Tsukimori-san, are you alright? I'm really sorry about earlier..."

_No, I'm enraged and I have a headache Hino!_

"Yes, I'm fine. We'll have the lesson after dinner."

He continued to walk up the stairs but heard her calling after him once more.

"But Tsukimori-san, we could cancel it if you're tired."

"There's no need for that Hino. I would not forgive myself if you were unable to make even a small improvement this evening..."

"..."

Kahoko heaved a sigh and made her way slowly to the kitchen. Yes, she did feel grateful that Len took his teaching seriously but, somewhere in the corner of her mind, she couldn't help thinking _'that the world would be a much happier place if Tsukimori-san would just chill out a little!'_

.

.

.

* * *

_Part 2: What his parents thought..._

The following day, Len dropped in at his parents' house for a visit and was greeted warmly by his mother who didn't hide her joy upon seeing him. He was after all her only son, and she cherished him.

"Oh, Len, I'm so glad you've come. How are you, dear? I heard your last concert was a success, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was..."

Being a retired concert pianist herself, she had more than a motherly interest in his career.

"Then I hope you're taking a well-deserved break before preparing for your tour?"

"Yes, mother."

She smiled at him affectionately.

"You see, ever since your father's gone on that business trip to France, I've been so lonely that I felt like holding a party. Would you like to help me with it?"

Misa Hamai knew that her son didn't care much for socialising but she always attempted to persuade him to change his reclusive habits anyway. This time though, Len did not politely reject her offer as she thought he would...

"It's too early."

...but his reply confused her.

"Too early? What do you mean, Len?"

He seemed to hesitate, before explaining himself.

"I'm currently teaching violin to someone ... and if you would allow it, I want her to play in one of your gatherings in about two months' time... "

_Len was... teaching? How incredible! But did he mention a 'her'?_

"Of course dear, I think it must be exciting for you to be a mentor, but who is this student of yours, do I know her?"

"I don't think so; her name's Hino."

Misa's smile became slightly wider.

"Then please tell me more about her. How is she?"

"Below my standards."

"Re-really?"

"Yes, even for an amateur, her present level is rather inferior to that of other young players, but I'm trying my best to tutor her."

"Oh, I'm sure you are Len, but... _what is she like_?"

He thought hard about that. "Well, she's... short... with red hair."

"... I see..."

His mother was somewhat disappointed. Was the girl so plain that Len had trouble saying something nice about her? Or was he simply blind and careless about such matters? Mmm... knowing Len, the latter case was more probable.

"But still, she must be _rather special_ for you to be helping her to improve, isn't she?"

Len kept quiet about the real reason he was teaching Kahoko; he had a feeling that his mother wouldn't be too impressed if she knew that he had taken up that duty for the sake of winning a bet against his accompanist...

.

He took leave of her after lunch and during the ride home, Len reflected on their conversation. He was actually relieved that things had gone so well overall. Even when he had told her that Kahoko was staying at his place for a while, she had taken it gracefully... Now he no longer had to worry about Amou spreading malicious rumours behind his back.

Yet, little did he know that his mother had rushed to the phone the minute he stepped out of the house and was busy gathering some very interesting information...

"_Ah, so she's young and pretty... Well! Len never said that much! Thank you Amou-san... Yes, please continue to keep an eye on them, if you can..."_

.

That night, when her husband called her from Paris, she shared the exciting news with him.

"Len's teaching a young lady? How unlike him!"

"I know dear! But isn't it amazing?! And according to Amou-san, there is a very real possibility that romance may bloom between the two."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, so please hurry home dear. You wouldn't want to miss something important, would you?"

"Alright, I will."

Len's father was inclined to be more sceptical than his wife when it came to such things as romance, especially where his son was concerned, but who knows? Stranger things have happened.

* * *

_To be continued_

.

* * *

.

Author's note: After re-reading this chapter, I can't help feeling that _Scoop_ has rubbed off on _Len's fair lady_, but in a good way I hope. Still, the next chapter will have more Len-Kaho scenes for those who like that pairing.

Somehow Ryoutarou had only one line in the preceding narration, but if I were to add some more it would probably run like this:

.

_That same evening..._

Ryou (entering the music room): Hey, why is everything so quiet here? Are you alright Hino?

Kahoko (looking up with a smile): Yes, I'm still alive, thank you for checking on me so often Tsuchiura-san.

Ryou (grinning): It's my pleasure. But has Tsukimori been trying to kill you with music theory exercises? Where is he by the way?

Kahoko (sighing): Actually, he forbade me from playing until I finished the whole lot... He should be coming down any minute now. I really hope he's in a better mood than he was yesterday.

Ryou (going to the new armchair): Ha! The only time that guy's in a good mood is when he performs. But tell me, what happened to upset him this time?

Kahoko (reminiscing): One of our neighbours came to visit. Perhaps you know her; she's really beautiful and amusing...

Ryou (imitating Len's voice): Hino! She's nothing but talkative and nosy, so don't involve yourself with her!

_They both laugh_.

Ryou (merrily): So you've met Nami Amou, huh?

Kahoko (thoughtfully): Yes, but Tsukimori-san was rather rude to her and I don't understand why.

Ryou (chuckling): I agree, Tsukimori's attitude towards women leaves much to be desired but I'm counting on you to reform him Hino!

Kahoko (surprised): Eh? Me? I couldn't...

Ryou (winking): So you think he's hopeless...

Kahoko (slowly): No... not exactly but...

Len (striding in): Since you're taking a break, I assume you've finished those exercises Hino? If not, hurry up, as we haven't got all night!

Kahoko (meekly): Yes, Tsukimori-san.

Ryou (giving her a meaningful look and mouthing the words): See?! Hopeless!

.

^ ^ Jiyu22 (laughing): _No, there must be some hope for him. At least his mum thinks so!_


	4. The things they can't handle

****

Chapter 4 (which was in my head for a long time, but could only get typed up this week-end. *Sigh...*)

.

_Part 1: The stuff he can't handl_e

Kahoko looked out of the kitchen's small window at the dark silhouettes of the fir trees across the lawn and sighed contentedly.

"The days are getting longer Tomoyo-san! I'm really looking forward to spring!"

The old lady smiled gently at her, while stirring the red bean soup with a ladle.

"I thought your days were long enough already Hino-chan! I know that you started studying music scores as soon as you came back from town and later you'll be practicing your violin with Tsukimori-san... yet in between you still find time to help me with dinner..."

"Oh, but I enjoy cooking Tomoyo-san, and this kitchen is so warm and homely! I wonder why we don't have dinner here every night; it would be much nicer than eating in that dining room, don't you think?"

"I don't know if Tsukimori-san would agree, Hino-chan; he doesn't usually come here – a kitchen is not really the place for someone like him..."

Mmm... Tomoyo-san had a point: Tsukimori-san's place was clearly on a bright stage in a concert hall, but... surely even the most famous of violin prodigies had to eat!

"What if you and Matsuda-san weren't here; wouldn't Tsukimori-san have to cook his own meals?"

"Good heavens, no! I wouldn't advise him to try. He would probably make alternative arrangements, Hino-chan."

Kahoko giggled at Tomoyo-san's outburst.

"I suppose cooking would interfere with Tsukimori-san's violin practice, wouldn't it? You told me that he spends most of his day in the music room..."

"And most of his evening too! But that's his job, Hino-chan; he has nothing else to worry about, bless him!"

.

Indeed, until Kahoko came along Len had nothing to worry about. Except for finding a decent accompanist when Ryoutarou was out of town, perhaps, and avoiding Nami Amou in the neighbourhood... but, all in all, he had led a rather uncomplicated life.

Now he had to worry about teaching someone who couldn't read a single score to save her life and who played the violin by trial and error or, as Kahoko would put it, "by feeling her way through any music she heard"...

_Hmph! _Playing the violin wasn't an experiment! You had to approach it the proper way... the _correct_ way... Thank goodness, she was at least a diligent pupil: she learned and corrected her mistakes wholeheartedly. He could be grateful for that...

.

"Hino, it's nine o'clock, we can end the lesson here for today."

Len got up and put away his metronome and violin. He looked curiously at Kahoko who hadn't moved from her music stand.

"Actually, would it be alright for me to practice a little longer, Tsukimori-san?"

"Don't you have to work tomorrow?"

"Yes... but I was just beginning to understand this part, and I wanted to try it again if you don't mind..."

"Fine, you may practice a little longer, but close that window properly, before you go on. I thought I told you to do so earlier! I don't need complaints from the neighbours..."

_Eh?_ Kahoko blushed at his indirect reference to her unpolished playing. "I thought you didn't care about the neighbours..." she muttered somewhat reproachfully.

"I don't, but dealing with them would be more bothersome than closing the window..."

"..."

"Besides, you might catch a cold, which would delay your progress and lead to a waste of time, both yours and mine."

Kahoko sighed as he left the room. Tsukimori-san was always so... _sensible_... If only he could be more... sensitive...

She gazed at the stars for a minute and inhaled the crisp night air before closing the window completely and walking to her music stand.

_._

_Alright! Practice! Practice! I can do this!_

If she was to change Tsukimori-san's negative impression into a favourable one, nothing but practice would do, she thought. Her intention tonight was to play all the major and minor scales he taught her, concentrating on producing the notes as smoothly as possible. When that was over, she would reward herself with a fun piece or two, which she couldn't normally play in her teacher's presence...

.

Her dedication lasted over thirty minutes, after which she took a break and let herself sink in her armchair, keeping her violin and bow on her lap.

Mmm... how nice it was to relax those aching shoulders and neck! She closed her eyes, and some images of her day at the bookshop popped up on her mental screen.

_I'm sure if Shimizu-kun had an armchair like this one, he would never budge from it... It's so comfortable... moreover, just thinking of him makes me feel sleepy..._

* * *

.

At ten o'clock, Len closed his book and placed it on his bedside table. He reached out to switch off his reading lamp and laid down in bed thoughtfully. Another day had gone by... Would Kahoko Hino be ready to play at his mother's party at the end of March? If she kept up her steady practice surely...

_Hold on!_ _Did she come back from the music room?_

He couldn't recall hearing her steps in the corridor, but she might have walked quietly... There was no way she could still be practicing... She wasn't so thoughtless now, was she? Len frowned and sat up abruptly.

_Bother! _He would just have to check on her before he went to sleep.

He grabbed his dressing gown from a chair and put it on quickly before leaving his room and going downstairs.

.

Light was visible underneath the music room's door, but he couldn't hear any sound, so he turned the handle and stepped inside.

"Hino?"

Len's eyes widened when he saw her reclining figure. His first reaction was irritation; how could she fall asleep like that, oblivious to her surroundings? And, most of all, what was he to do with her now?

He came closer and pried her violin and bow from her fingers and laid them on the table.

"Hino!"

"_Hino!_ _Wake up_!"

When there was no response to his urgent entreaty, Len considered his options. Should he call Tomoyo-san and Matsuda-san for help? They would certainly know what to do in such a situation... but at this hour wouldn't they have retired to bed already?

In that case, perhaps he could just shake her awake? That would most likely work...but why, he wondered, did it feel slightly _wrong_ to startle someone who slept as peacefully as she did...

Still, what else could he do, really?

Len felt a drop of sweat on his temple... No, he couldn't... he couldn't possibly _carry _her back to her room now, could he?

Well, to be fair, she didn't look very heavy; Tsuchiura would probably have done it without hesitation... Len massaged the bridge of his nose and stared at the sleeping beauty before him.

Fine, he would just have to get it over and done with! One arm around her shoulders and the other underneath her knees, then lift off...

_Acchhoo!_

Kahoko sneezed... in her sleep...

Len's heart almost jumped out of his chest; he withdrew his arms and stepped back from her hastily. He had to cover his mouth to prevent himself from cursing out loud.

_Damn! _

At that moment he knew... _he_ _couldn't handle it_... He couldn't handle _her_, and he wasn't going to risk another heart attack! It was all her fault for falling asleep in the wrong place to begin with! He wasn't to be blamed if she lacked self-awareness...

He made his way to the door but stopped momentarily at the threshold... The music room wasn't the coldest place in the house, but it wasn't the warmest one either...With a sigh, he removed his dressing gown and went to drape it over her. Hopefully she would wake up by herself at some point and go back to her room.

.

Fortunately, Kahoko did manage to wake up – in the middle of the night – and looked around her in dismay. _Eh? Why am I in the music room?_

She looked at the clock on the wall and gasped. _Oh no, I must have fallen asleep after my practice... I hope Tsukimori-san doesn't find out!_

Noticing the soft dark-blue material covering her, she held it up. A dressing gown?

She blushed – it couldn't be... _his dressing gown?_

_

* * *

_

.

The next day, Len's morning peace was disrupted by several knocks on his door.

"Just a moment Matsuda-san..."

He threw back his quilt and sat on the edge of the bed. He found his slippers but he couldn't see his dressing gown on the chair. _Strange..._

When he opened the door, he was taken aback to see his student bowing down to him.

"Hino?"

"Tsukimori-san... I'm so sorry about last night! I brought back your dressing gown. It _is_ yours, isn't it?"

.

Len took the neatly folded garment from her hands and suddenly remembered last night's incident.

"Yes..."

"I'm sorry for the trouble. It won't happen again..."

"It's fine, but you should be more careful Hino. To over-practice can be counter-productive..."

"Yes, I'll remember that, thank you. I hope you have a nice day Tsukimori-san, I'm going off to work now."

He replied with a nod and watched her as she hurried away.

"Hino! Don't run in the corridor!"

"So-sorry Tsukimori-san! I'm running late..."

.

Len went back inside his room, shaking his dressing-gown before wearing it. He threw the curtains apart and allowed the sunshine to pour in.

_Different._..

His day felt different already, just like his dressing gown, but he decided it wasn't worth pondering over such things too much...

.

* * *

.

_Part 2: The thing she can't handle..._

Kahoko loved her week-ends; she would escape from the Tsukimori household for a few hours at a time to go and chat with Nami Amou, or arrange to meet her friends Mio and Nao at the park... Such outings refreshed her mind and spirit, allowing her to face her lessons with her formidable teacher with more confidence.

That particular morning was just perfect for a stroll in the sun, Kahoko thought happily as she brushed her long hair in front of the mirror. She searched for her hair band on her dressing table but it was nowhere in sight. After a quick survey of the room, she hit her forehead with her palm. Of course! She left it in the bathroom...

Len's bathroom, which Kahoko had to share, was situated at the end of the corridor. She reached it and opened the door quickly. She now remembered putting her hair band on the shelf next to the wash basin before she went underneath the shower. Len kept all his personal items and cosmetics on that shelf, but Kahoko always felt it would have been inappropriate if she put hers there. Her pink lotions and girly products would have looked incongruous in a gentleman's bathroom, so they stayed on her dressing table.

_Ah, here it is!_

She picked up the hair band and tied her hair in a ponytail, her eyes drifting to the row of glass bottles on the shelf. Very stylish and expensive looking products indeed... but she wondered why there were so many...

Tsukimori-san wasn't the type of person who approved of profligacy and waste, so the presence of different brands of Men's Eau de Cologne was a mystery to her. Perhaps he secretly liked to collect them?

She read the names of each bottle: _The One_, _Adventure_, _4711_,_ Intemporal,_ _Eau __Bleue_, _Sea Breeze, Destiny..._

All of them looked untouched, except _Eau Bleue _which was half full. Kahoko picked up the slim bottle whose glass was an attractive shade of indigo blue.

_Tsukimori-san must really like that colour. _

She removed the top and had no trouble recognising the fragrance; she had smelled it quite a number of times actually, whenever Len happened to be near her in the music room. She could only describe it as subtle and refreshing, given her limited vocabulary on fragrances, but she had grown to like it.

Alas! Curiosity often kills the cat and as Kahoko acknowledged later, the mystery of Len's Eau de Cologne should have been left on the shelf...

"Hino?"

The redhead jumped at the unexpected sound of his voice and let go of the bottle in her hand.

_Clang!_

As the bottle crashed onto the bathroom tiles, it broke into numerous pieces, much to Kahoko's horror. There was but little consolation in the fact that it had only been half full...

The previously subtle scent - now turned intense - assailed her when she bent down to pick up a broken piece of blue glass. Len shouted for her to stop.

"Move away Hino!"

She looked up at him and spoke with a trembling voice.

"I'm sorry Tsukimori-san, I... I just wanted to pick up the broken pieces..."

Len came closer and reiterated his order firmly: "Don't touch them. You'll only be making things worse if you cut yourself. Go and ask Tomoyo-san for strong gloves and a mop..."

"Yes, Tsukimori-san, I'll go at once."

.

Len ran a hand through his hair. _How troublesome! _He had lost his cologne and narrowly prevented his student from cutting her fingers. When would she learn to think before acting?

He spun round.

"Wait, Hino! What were you doing with my Eau de Cologne?"

Kahoko froze halfway through the exit. How could she explain it without further embarrassing herself?

"...I...that is... I liked the colour of that blue glass, Tsukimori-san..."

"..."

"Please don't tell Tsuchiura-san to pay for it. I'll buy you a similar one myself..."

.

Len looked at Kahoko's flushed and pleading face and sighed audibly.

"Don't waste your money Hino. I'll just use one of the others..."

"Tsukimori-san..."

"And I won't ask Tsuchiura to pay for it, if that worries you."

Kahoko didn't feel relieved in spite of Len's words. The broken bottle hung like a weight on her conscience, and she decided to ask Nami Amou for advice.

.

* * *

That beautiful lady made her feel welcome and listened sympathetically to her story while making tea.

_Mmm... Eau Bleue?_

She knew that a foreign brand like that was likely to be expensive.

"I wouldn't worry about it if he said so himself, Hino-san. It was actually gracious of Len-kun to waive off your offer; he must have realised you wouldn't be able to afford it without undergoing some trouble. Besides, you just told me that he has plenty of replacements on that shelf, right? So don't make such a sad face, darling!"

"But it was his favourite, Amou-san, and it was really nice too..." Kahoko explained as she drank her tea.

"Oh... Is that so?" Nami grinned to herself.

There _might_ just be a way to help her friend...

.

A few days later, Len's father returned from his business trip to Paris, bringing back some _Eau Bleue_ for his son. Of course, the latter thought it was only mere coincidence since his parents often gifted him Eau de Cologne, but when Kahoko smelled the fragrance on him and saw the blue bottle on the shelf, she thought it was nothing short of a miracle!

* * *

.

_Part 3: The word he can't handle_

Mr Tsukimori's gift should have been the conclusion to the cologne incident, but as it happened there was another epilogue...

.

One morning, Len was leaving the bank, having completed some transactions, when he heard Nami Amou's voice behind him.

"_Len-kuunnn!_"

He pretended not to hear her and hurried to his car, but she managed to catch up in spite of her heels.

"Don't ignore me Len-kun, it's rude!"

"What do you want Amou?"

"I'm seeing your parents tomorrow; I'm sure they'll be pleased to know you offered me a lift home, won't they?" she asked slyly.

Len narrowed his eyes and ungraciously opened the door for her. She slipped in triumphantly, and out of habit he also took his place in the backseat.

.

He looked at her; she was smiling sweetly at him which didn't augur well... Furthermore, she was invading his space.

"_Ahem_, I would prefer if you didn't sit so close Amou..." he stated coldly.

She let out a short laugh and moved away a little.

"Oh, I'm truly sorry, Len-kun. Is this distance better?"

Len didn't reply and turned towards the window.

_._

_Pfufufu..._ He was so easy to tease!

"You know, I never noticed it before, but Hino-san is right about your cologne..."

"I beg your pardon?"

He gazed at her in some confusion while she paused for effect.

"She feels it's utterly... _irrésistible..._"

"..."

Nami rolled her 'r's but Len didn't need to speak French to understand her words. She bit her lips and the inside of her cheeks to repress her laughter, for she knew the outraged violinist would not hesitate to ask his chauffeur to drop her on the kerb if she dared to tease him any further.

So she wisely kept quiet the rest of the way, knowing that the memory of his violent blush would be enough to keep her amused for many weeks to come...

.

However, from that day onwards, Nami Amou was officially declared _persona non grata_ in Len Tsukimori's house, and Matsuda-san was given strict orders not to let her in. Seeing his master's unusual irritation, the old man enquired:

"Did something happen, Tsukimori-sama?"

Len's cryptic assertion did not throw any light on the matter...

"_Women. Gossip_."

^_^' Eh?

Matsuda-san scratched his head and made his way to the kitchen. Perhaps his wife would understand.

_Tsukimori-sama's mood swings could be so confusing..._

_._

* * *

_(To be continued)_

_._

_._

**Omake**

**That particular evening in the music room**

Len (listening with eyes closed): Play it slowly Hino, but this time put more pressure on the strings...

Kahoko (starting again): Like this?

Len (focusing): Yes...

.

[The piece is finished without mistakes...]

.

Kahoko (with gleaming eyes): I can't believe I played this part right!

Len (equally amazed): Yes...

Kahoko (rushing enthusiastically towards him): I played it, Tsukimori-san, I played it!

.

[She moves as though to grasp his hands.]

.

Len (to himself): _Why... Why is she getting so close all of a sudden?_

Nami (inside Len's mind): _Pfufufufufu... She feels it's utterly... irrésistible!_

Len (to himself): Hark! Why I'm I hearing that pesky woman's voice!

.

Kahoko (suddenly concerned): Tsukimori-san?

Len (blinking): ...Hino?

Kahoko (worried): Your face looks red, do you have a fever?

Len (abruptly): No, I don't! Just... just go back to your music stand and play the next part now, will you?

Kahoko (puzzled): Okay...

.

Len (taking a deep breath): By the way, Hino, I would appreciate if you kept your distance from Nami Amou in future...

Kahoko (with a troubled expression): But Tsukimori-san...

Len (crossing his arms): She has an adverse influence on our lessons...

Kahoko (feeling confused): ...she has?

Len (vehemently): Yes!

Kahoko (puzzled): But how?

Len (with as much dignity as he can muster): I do not wish to discuss this Hino. Please begin the next part.

Kahoko (with a small sigh): ...Yes, Tsukimori-san... ^^''


	5. Marzipan

**Chapter 5: Marzipan **

After several weeks of Len's tutoring, Kahoko's progress was noticeable. Matsuda and Tomoyo who witnessed her daily efforts and persistence were happy for her. The old lady even went so far as to comment on it one morning when Len was having breakfast in the dining room.

"Hino-chan has been doing quite well lately in her lessons, hasn't she, Tsukimori-san? Don't you think she ought to be allowed a break?"

_A break? _Len looked at her with a frown, wondering how she could possibly have suggested something so... _outrageous_.

"She has improved," he conceded, "but not to the point where she can afford to slack off or neglect her daily practice. Not if she's serious about mastering the violin anyway..."

Of course, Tomoyo knew that Len was a perfectionist, and she respected his superior work ethics, but she still felt a little disappointed with his reaction.

"I suppose you know best, Tsukimori-san, but I hope you won't mind me saying that young people should have fun occasionally..."

She gathered the empty breakfast plates and took them back to the kitchen, leaving him alone to reflect on her words.

_Fun? _

Whatever did she mean?

Len was pretty much clueless. In all respect, he had never actually belonged to the 'young people' category: he cared nothing for latest trends, had no time to waste on anything besides music and was a great believer in the virtues of discipline...

During his childhood, being young had meant playing a smaller-sized violin, nothing more... And in those days, whenever his parents' friends had marvelled over his musical abilities, which were 'remarkable for someone his age', his only wish had been to grow up faster, so that he could compete with the best violinists and be taken seriously in the music world.

As he was not in the habit of seeking opportunities to have fun, he didn't think it necessary to create some for others either, so he dismissed Tomoyo's words from his mind.

.

A few days later, on the 26th of February to be precise, Kahoko's evening lesson was interrupted when Matsuda-san knocked on the door.

"Your father is on the phone and wishes to speak to you, Tsukimori-sama..."

"Thank you, Matsuda-san; I'll pick it up in a minute."

"Continue playing this piece until I come back Hino..."

"Yes, Tsukimori-san."

The red-haired girl stared thoughtfully at the score sheet in front of her and sighed with apprehension.

"I must tell him about tomorrow..."

_Tomorrow..._

.

When he came back, Len was wearing a subtly annoyed expression on his face.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to teach you tomorrow, Hino. My father has some friends he wants me to meet and I'll be out all evening. It will be too late to hold the lesson when I come back..."

"Eh? Are you sure? Are you sure it's tomorrow, Tsukimori-san?

"Yes, but I'll leave you with enough exercises to work on in my absence..."

He noticed that she seemed somewhat distressed.

"...Is there a problem, Hino?"

As his eyes were fixed sternly on her, Kahoko took a deep breath and replied.

"Actually... the truth is... it's my birthday tomorrow and I was going to cook something special for dinner... but now... it turns out that you won't be here after all, Tsukimori-san..."

She looked so genuinely disappointed that Len felt momentarily at a loss.

"Such things can't be helped, Hino..."

"I understand... but I'm really sorry, Tsukimori-san."

Insensitive as he was at times, Len nonetheless realised that for a girl as emotional as Kahoko, a birthday was probably an important event. Furthermore, due to their present circumstances this year, she would be away from her family and friends... but instead of complaining, she had been making plans to celebrate her birthday... with him.

"Hino... try asking Tsuchiura. I believe he'll come if he's free..."

"Oh, I already asked him, Tsukimori-san! He said he was looking forward to it..."

_Hmph! He would too... _

"Is that so? I would have preferred to have been similarly informed about your plans in advance, Hino."

"S-sorry, Tsukimori-san... I had really meant to tell you tonight..."

"I see..." Needless to say, Len was not very fond of surprises. "You have not per chance asked Amou-san to dinner as well, have you, Hino?" he asked suspiciously.

"Eh? No, I haven't... since you told me not to contact her... for some reason..."

Upon hearing Kahoko's sad tone and seeing her depressed again, Len was bothered. _Women_, he thought with a sigh, _were_ _troublesome creatures_; the moment they looked remotely unhappy, you felt obliged to bend over backwards to make them smile again. How thoroughly _trying!_ Even Tsuchiura's jokes were easier to ignore than the redhead's troubled expression...

Kahoko watched uncertainly as her teacher fought an inner battle.

"Very well," he finally said against himself, "if you really wish to invite her you may do so..."

"Eh? Are you... serious, Tsukimori-san?"

"Yes, but only exceptionally, Hino."

At least he wouldn't be there when _she_ came... and his student seemed to be cheering up.

"Thank you very much Tsukimori-san!... I have a favour to ask if you don't mind!"

"What is it?"

"Please try to come back in time for dessert!"

Len furrowed his brows slightly at her wish. "I don't usually eat dessert, you know that, Hino..."

"Oh, but for my birthday, Tsukimori-san..."

"..."

It seemed futile to argue against the redhead. They had lost quite a bit of time already...

"Fine! You may save some for me, Hino. Now let's just resume the lesson if you don't mind."

"Yes, Tsukimori-san... _thank you!_"

"..."

_Young people should have fun sometimes..._

As he listened to Kahoko's violin, Len hoped he wouldn't live to regret his indulgence towards his student.

**.**

* * *

The next day, a twenty-one year old violinist woke up with a happy feeling in her heart. On her way to work, she mentally reviewed the list of things she needed for dinner. Cooking a meal for five people, including herself, would require more than she could carry, but by Tomoyo's arrangement, the heavy items had already been taken care of by Len's driver. Hence she mostly had to worry about the ingredients for the birthday cake... Fortunately, Vienna had plenty of specialised food stores where she could find something truly special: Marzipan!

Truth be told, she had initially wanted to make a black-forest cake, which was her favourite pastry, but after making enquiries with Tomoyo and Matsuda, she found out that Len used to be quite partial to marzipan-covered treats when he was younger. Since he had now promised to partake of her birthday cake, Kahoko wanted to make sure he would in fact enjoy it.

.

She pushed open the door to the bookshop where she worked, causing a small bell to tinkle sweetly.

"Good morning Shimizu-kun!"

The blond haired owner of the bookshop looked a little more awake than usual.

"Good morning Hino-san... Many happy returns of the day..."

_Uwah! His smile is so amazing today..._

"Thank you Shimizu-kun!"

She set about her daily routine of cataloguing new arrivals, checking yesterday's sales figures, and tidying bookshelves. There was no doubt she loved her job sincerely, and her cheerful disposition contributed to the success of the bookshop.

At times when everything was quiet, she would listen to the classical music channel on an old portable radio, and hum along. Shimizu Keiichi sometimes fell asleep behind a shelf to the sound of her voice, an open book on his lap.

.

Just before noon, the bell rang signalling the arrival of new customers. Two young women about Kahoko's age came in; one of them had chestnut brown hair and a coquettish smile, while the other had dark hair and expressive eyes that radiated warmth and seriousness.

Kahoko rushed forward to meet them.

"Mio, Nao! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Kaho-chan! Happy birthday!"

"Did you think we were going to forget you, Kaho? We've come to take you with us for lunch. And you can't say no."

"Of course, I can't refuse the two of you! Thank you Nao-chan!"

The laughing violinist went to grab her coat and after a quick exchange with Shimizu-kun, she left the bookshop to roam the streets of Vienna with her best friends.

They stopped at a quiet cafe where they ordered lunch and chatted merrily while waiting.

.

"How is it going Kaho, are you making progress?"

"I think so... although Tsukimori-san hasn't really said anything yet. Perhaps I should ask him, but he can be so daunting at times..."

"Kaho-chan, I think you've been hiding something really important from us all this time..."

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you tell us that Tsukimori-san was so _handsome_?"

"Eh?... well... I didn't think it mattered... he would still be famous even without good looks... I think his talent is out of this world..."

Mio's eyes shone brightly.

"We found some pictures of him while going through old newspapers and magazines. Look at this one! He looks really princely and so _passionate!_"

Kahoko stared at a cut-out picture of Len with eyes closed, and dressed in formal wear, during one of his concerts.

"..."

"He must have lots of admirers! Say, Kaho-chan, does he have a fiancé?"

_Huh?_

The thought of Len having a fiancé was a little disturbing to say the least. He was definitely more like a hardened bachelor than someone about to settle down romantically...

"Er... Tsukimori-san never talks about his private life, and he doesn't socialise much, but I haven't heard Matsuda-san or Tomoyo-san mention anything about a fiancé before, so..."

"So that's great news, Kaho-chan," Mio interrupted, "it means he's still single!"

She turned to her dark haired neighbour excitedly: "Wouldn't it be wonderful if Tsukimori-san fell in love with our Kaho-chan and asked her to marry him!

_Huh?_ The redhead almost choked on her drink while Nao considered the possibility.

"Wonderful, you say? Maybe. If Kahoko likes him back... but I know you too well Mio: you'd be the first to cry if somebody took her away for good."

"Well, that may be so, but I'll still rejoice for her happiness afterwards!"

"I say, you'll let us be your bridesmaids, won't you, Kaho-chan?"

She smiled brightly at Kahoko who finally managed to voice out her indignation.

"Mio, Nao, what are you talking about? Tsukimori-san is my teacher!"

"A very _young_ and _handsome_ teacher..."

"If you like the tall broody type..." Nao stated with a hint of irony.

"So what if he's broody, it makes him even more mysterious. I can totally imagine a violin romance between him and Kaho-chan! Ah! Two people alone in a music room: it's bound to happen somehow..."

"..."

^_^'

"_Violin romance_, huh? You do have an over-active imagination sometimes Mio..."

"Eh? What's wrong with romance, Nao-chan? I think it makes life more beautiful..."

.

Kahoko who was shedding sweat at these unwanted suggestions noticed the waiter bringing some plates in their direction and sighed with relief.

"Oh, here's our lunch, let's all eat before it gets cold!"

However, Mio wasn't so easily sidetracked once she was on the subject of love and romance... After a few minutes spent sampling her dish, she resumed enthusiastically:

"I think Tsukimori-san's accompanist also looks very dashing, what do you say?"

This time she brought forth a newspaper cutting of Len and Ryoutarou's last performance and showed it to Kahoko.

"Oh... it's Tsuchiura-san..."

"Eh? You know him as well Kaho-chan?"

"Er... yes... I do. He comes by a few times a week and encourages me a lot. He's really different from Tsukimori-san, but they get on well. In fact, he seems to be Tsukimori-san's only friend..."

"Is that so? I think it's awesome that you're acquainted with two good looking musicians Kaho-chan! Your great-aunt's violin really brought you a lot of luck!"

"..."

"They say 'never two without a third'..." Nao stated ominously, while Kahoko pretended to get angry.

"Would both of you please stop teasing me; on my birthday too, it's so unfair..."

"Sorry Kaho-chan..."

They moved on to talk about other things for the rest of the meal.

.

"I hope you'll forgive us for earlier when you see your present, Kaho-chan! It's from the two of us..."

Mio placed a nicely-wrapped parcel on the table in front of the redhead.

"May I open it now?"

"Of course, go on."

The lovely box she found inside almost took her breath away. It was oval shaped with flowers prints on the top, and was supported by four little legs. When she opened the lid, a gentle tune was heard.

"Isn't this..."

"Yes... Pachelbel's canon... You liked that music before, didn't you?"

"I still do. It's just too beautiful. Thank you both so much!"

"You're welcome Kaho... I'm happy you like it..."

.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly. Kahoko left the bookshop with two presents, the one from her friends, and another parcel, which could only be a book, from Shimizu Keiichi.

He really shouldn't have, she told him, but he insisted that it made him happy to give her something she could read and fall asleep with every night... She wondered about the contents of the book while she completed her shopping and hurried home.

.

"I'm back Matsuda-san!"

"Good afternoon Hino-san. Let me help you with your parcels, I'll take them to the kitchen."

"Thank you, I'll come down as soon as I'm changed."

"There's no need to hurry. The guests won't be coming until dinner time."

"I know... but I want to be sure to finish cooking on time. Has Tsukimori-san already left?"

"Yes, he did..."

"Oh... I see."

.

Fifteen minutes later, she was in the kitchen wearing a white apron and set about chopping, peeling, and grating with zeal. Tomoyo gave her a hand and offered useful advice for improving the recipes Kahoko had chosen. It was really fun...

Soon enough, the salads and the entrées were done, and they began preparing the main course.

_Ding Dong... Ding Dong..._

"Eh? It's too early for them to arrive!"

"Don't worry Hino-chan, Matsuda will answer the door."

.

The old man came back with Ryoutarou who greeted the ladies with customary friendliness.

"Happy Birthday, Hino. I brought some grape juice; Tsukimori wouldn't approve of wine..." he joked.

"Thank you, Tsuchiura-san! You've come early..."

"Well, I came to make sure that you didn't ask Tsukimori to help you with dinner..."

"Eh?"

"...I don't have fond memories of his abilities in the kitchen you see..."

He seated himself at the table and recalled with a smirk: "Last year we were staying at a fellow musician's house to prepare for a concert, and on the second day, I had the not-so-bright idea of asking Tsukimori to heat up some left-overs for lunch... Would you believe it: when I got back to the kitchen, all the food was good for the bin... I should have suspected something when he said '_Are you sure you want me to do this Tsuchiura?_' Ha! Never leave a violin prodigy in charge of the food, that's what I say!"

"Oh... poor Tsukimori-san..."

"Huh? Why are you pitying him, Hino? I'm the one who had to make lunch for several people from scratch..."

His mock outrage made her laugh.

"Sorry Tsuchiura-san... I realise it must have been a little upsetting."

"I doubt that Tsukimori has improved in the home economics department since then. You've spoiled him too much Tomoyo-san!"

"Oh dear, I'm afraid you may be right Tsuchiura-san, but he has so many other qualities to make up for it..." the old lady countered good-naturedly.

Ryoutarou grinned and made a face that suggested he wasn't convinced about Len's 'other qualities'...

"So he's not here for your party Hino?"

"He said he would join us for dessert..."

"Dessert, huh?"

He watched as Kahoko brought a mixing bowl on the table and started sifting flour into it.

"What are you making?"

"A sponge cake covered with Marzipan."

"A creamless cake... wise choice... I suppose Tsukimori would have eyed anything else with mistrust... _Pfufufu_..."

They chatted as she worked, and twenty minutes later the cake was ready to go inside the oven.

_._

_Ding Dong..._

"Oh it must be Amou-san. I'll go and see her now..."

She hurried along the hallway to the front door.

"Good evening Amou-san. Thank you for coming..."

"It's my pleasure sweetheart; I couldn't possibly miss a party at my neighbour's house. Such an event is surely as rare as a smile from Len-kun... _pfufufu_... Anyway Happy Birthday! I haven't seen you for a while... are you getting along with that impossible teacher of yours?"

"Well, he hasn't been scolding me too much lately, so I guess it's a good sign..."

"A _very_ good sign indeed!" Nami added with emphasis, although Kahoko couldn't tell exactly why her beautiful neighbour was so happy about it...

"You've got flour on you cheek Hino-san; here, I'll wipe it for you... I hope you haven't been working too hard to make dinner, have you?"

"Not at all. Tomoyo-san and Tsuchiura-san have been helping me..."

"Tsuchiura-san? _Pfufufu_... well I'm sure he's more useful than Len-kun..."

They walked back to the kitchen where a pleasant smell had begun to spread from the oven.

Kahoko set a new cloth onto the table and Tomoyo laid the plates and cutlery. Her guests said they didn't mind having dinner in the kitchen itself, so they could keep an eye on the cake. It would be such a shame if it got burnt...

"Please help yourself as much as you want!"

.

"She makes such a sweet hostess, doesn't she, Tsuchiura-san?"

"I totally agree with you, and her cooking is excellent!"

"Lucky will be the man who marries you Hino-san!"

"Oh... Th-thank you Amou-san..." ^ ^'

They all laughed upon seeing her blushing cheeks, and drank sincerely to her health and success.

.

When the main course was over, Ryoutarou offered to help with washing up in spite of Kahoko's protests.

"You ladies can relax! Matsuda-san and I will take care of the dishes..."

"Thank you Tsuchiura-san."

Nami winked at her.

"He's a dear, isn't he?"

"Yes..."

"I would have loved to see Len-kun washing the dishes..."

Kahoko giggled... "Me too!"

.

Ryoutarou left the dishes to dry and came back to the table.

"Hino, that aroma is killing me. I think it's time we had dessert..." He suggested while pointing towards the cake which was now cooling on a rack.

"It looks good but I really hope the taste is alright..." kahoko stated anxiously.

"Don't worry darling, anything baked with love will taste good."

"Thank you Amou-san, I'll cut it now."

Tomoyo placed some small candles on the cake and lit them.

"Time to make a wish, Hino-chan."

"Oh..."

Kahoko stared at the small bright flames and wished fervently that the best violinist in Vienna would call her playing beautiful... one day.

.

"_**...Happy Birthday to you, Hino-san!"**_

She served each one of them a generous slice before trying it herself.

Mmm... it was truly lovely...

"You must have used a secret ingredient, Hino-san. This cake is just perfect. Even Len-kun will be sweetened into a better man after eating it!"

"Amou-san..." ^ ^'

.

* * *

It was well past nine o'clock when Len came back. He took off his coat and wandered into the dining room. There was no one around and he found it strange. He didn't think Ryoutarou and Nami would have left already...

He walked down the hallway and heard laughter from the kitchen. How unexpected... he couldn't recall a time when he had heard such merry voices in his house. Even Matsuda-san was laughing heartily at someone's joke... Now Hino was joining him...

They seemed to be having a lot of..._ fun_...

Len felt a stranger in his own home suddenly. If he hadn't told Kahoko he would join them to eat dessert, he would probably have retreated to his room.

Instead, he went in reluctantly, and was immediately greeted by cheers.

.

"Oi Tsukimori, good timing, we were just about to eat your share!"

"Good evening Len-kun, it's so nice of you to join us... We missed you..."

"..."

Kahoko smiled as she placed a slice of cake on a plate and went to meet him.

"Welcome back! Do you like Marzipan, Tsukimori-san?"

"Mmm...It's healthier than cream Hino..."

"Indeed!"

She picked up the slice and held it towards him

"...Then please open your mouth!"

_._

_**Huh?**_

.

Len stared in confusion at the proffered cake with its tempting toffee coloured Marzipan covering. Matsuda and Tomoyo both dropped sweat while Nami suppressed a laugh.

_Go on Len-kun... but try not to bite more than you can chew... pfufufu..._

Ryoutarou blinked thrice before speaking up.

"No! No! No! No! No! That doesn't quite sound right Hino. Why should Tsukimori-sama receive special treatment? Surely he can eat with a fork like the rest of us!"

"Eh?"

Suddenly self-conscious, Kahoko put the slice back on the plate and stammered excuses.

Len took the plate wordlessly from her hands, pulled back a chair and sat down at the table, wondering whether eating from her fingers would have been more or less embarrassing than Ryoutarou's comment. He cleared his throat.

"Uh-hum"

Tomoyo immediately brought him a fork. Everyone watched curiously as he took his first bite of the cake. As the combination of sponge and marzipan melted on his tongue, Kahoko held her breath.

Len was surprised to find that the taste was quite unlike anything he had had before. The texture was light and airy. He could easily eat another slice...

_Hark! _What in the world was he thinking?

.

"How is it Len-kun?"

He put down his fork, annoyed by the fact that all of them were staring at him, as though they had never seen him eat dessert...

"That piece was good," he stated finally, much to Kahoko's relief.

Ryoutarou looked at him with a smirk.

"That piece, huh? Perhaps it's your cue to bring your violin Hino..."

Nami pounced on the idea. "Absolutely, I want to hear the birthday girl's violin!"

Kahoko smiled back at them. "I... I also feel a sudden urge to play the violin. I'll get it now!"

She knew exactly what piece she wanted to play. She had been longing to play it the moment she heard it on Nao and Mio's music box...

.

"This piece holds a lot of special memories for me. I'm sure you all know it..." she explained when she returned with her instrument.

The long and deep notes of Pachelbel's canon filled the kitchen with a serene atmosphere. Kahoko closed her eyes and swayed a little as she played the tune that was close to her heart. Friendship, she thought, was definitely something to believe in...

Her audience applauded when it was over.

"Not bad for a beginner, Hino!"

"It was so sweet, Hino-san!"

"We liked it, Hino-chan!"

Kahoko bowed gratefully to them. "Thank you..."

.

"Come on Len-kun, say something. How about 'that piece was good'?"

Len glared at her. "...Isn't it time for you to be getting home, Amou?"

She chuckled at his expression. "Oh dear, he's feeling shy about complimenting you in public, Hino-san."

Kahoko saw the small vein that was popping on Len's face and feared the worst.

Ryoutarou understood her concern and got up. "Tsukimori's right. You've had a long day. We should let you rest Hino; I'll walk Amou-san back to her house..."

"Oh. Thank you both for coming..."

"Thank you for having us, dearie."

The two guests said their goodbyes and were escorted to the front door by Kahoko and Matsuda.

_._

_What a lovely evening, we've had..._

She saw Len going up the stairs and ran after him.

"Tsukimori-san! Was my performance... very horrible today?" she enquired earnestly.

"...No... not very..."

After a moment's thought he added: "That piece suits you. I think you can play it at my mother's party..."

Kahoko's eyes widened.

"Are you serious Tsukimori-san?"

"I'm always serious Hino..."

"Thank you!"

.

That night, Kahoko read the first few pages of Shimizu keiichi's book. It was called 'Lives of famous violinists'...

One day, she thought sleepily, Tsukimori-san would have his own biography and as his first ever student, she wondered whether she would get a mention.

Maybe...

A small smile graced her features. Len's half-compliment could be considered as good a birthday present as any...

* * *

To be continued :)


	6. Dressed for success

**Chapter 6: Dressed for success**

_Author's warning: This chapter is a bit long. Take a tea break halfway through please :) _

.

* * *

In the week following Kahoko's birthday dinner, Misa Hamai spent a considerable amount of time on the phone. As expected, she had already received an eye witness account of the enjoyable evening from Nami Amou, and had chuckled quite a bit at the latter's lively narration of Len's entrance.

Thereafter, her desire to make the acquaintance of the charming Kahoko only grew stronger but, fearing that her son might view a visit from her with suspicion, she resigned herself to a simple phone call.

"Hi Len, it's mother speaking; are you free to talk?"

"Yes, Mother. Is anything the matter?"

"Not really, I just wanted to know how you were doing. Are your lessons with Hino-san going well?"

"Mostly..."

"That's nice dear. Does that mean we can start planning for the party?"

.

Len was silent for a few seconds as he considered her words.

"Yes..."

"Oh, how wonderful! It's been such a long time... You know I was thinking of holding it in the front garden, now that spring has come..."

"I suppose you could..."

"I'm glad you think so, Len! By the way, why don't you bring Hino-san over for some afternoon tea; we could discuss the details further. I really want everyone to enjoy themselves, so I would love your suggestions for the party..."

Len cleared his throat.

"Mother, I'm afraid that's not possible at the moment; Hino-san needs to focus on her practices and she's had enough distractions recently. I trust you and Father fully with the preparations."

.

Misa Hamai tried hard to hide her disappointment.

"Very well, Len... Please let us know if you think of anything."

"Yes."

"I hope you're not being too strict with Hino-san, are you?"

There was a pregnant pause at the other end of the line.

"...No, I don't think so..."

His mother laughed apologetically.

"Of course you're not, I'm sorry for teasing you, dear. Will you at least allow me to say hello to Hino-san if she's around?"

"..."

_._

_Eh?_

Kahoko was flustered when she heard that Misa Hamai wished to speak to her! She took a deep breath and picked up the receiver from Len's hand.

"He-hello?"

"Hi, this is Len's mother, how do you do, Hino-san?"

"I'm-I'm very well, thank you Madam."

"Oh, please call me Misa. Len has just told me that you would soon be playing the violin at our place and I must say I'm looking forward to it!"

"So am I, Misa-san."

"And you are enjoying your lessons in the meantime?"

Kahoko cast a nervous glance at Len and attempted a smile.

"Ye-yes, I am!"

.

"I'm happy to hear that. I would also like to congratulate you belatedly on your birthday, Hino-san."

"Ah, thank you very much."

"I don't suppose you have a piece of that lovely cake left, do you?"

Kahoko dropped sweat at Misa Hamai's teasing.

"Er... I'm afraid I don't..."

"Then perhaps you can give me the recipe someday? I would love to bake something that Len would actually eat!"

"Su-sure..."

"Well then, I suppose I shouldn't keep you away from your violin for too long or Len would be annoyed. Do take care, Hino-san and give my regards to Tomoyo-san and her husband."

.

Kahoko thanked her and hung up. She gazed thoughtfully at the phone before turning around.

"Your mother's very nice, Tsukimori-san! She sounded quite cheerful too."

"Cheerful?"

"Yes."

Len shrugged. "She likes to socialise."

"I see. Would you believe she even asked me for the recipe for my sponge cake?"

_._

_What?_

"...I beg your pardon?"

"The birthday cake... Didn't you tell her about it?"

"No!"

Len's voice revealed that he felt more than a little outraged.

_...but I know damn well who did!_

.

Further down the road, a certain lady sneezed for no apparent reason.

_Well, well, someone must be thinking of me right now; hmm... it could be Hino-san... or even Len-kun... pfufufu! I should go and see how they are tomorrow._

.

* * *

The following day, Matsuda-san was a little surprised to see Nami Amou on the doorstep but he let her in nonetheless. Naturally, it didn't occur to him that Len's former decision to forbid his neighbour access to the house might still be holding, or that her presence as a guest on Kahoko's birthday had only been an exceptional circumstance.

He therefore called out to the red-haired violinist who promptly came down the stairs to meet Nami.

"Amou-san? I didn't expect to see you again so soon..."

"Well, darling, my intuition told me that something _significant_ might be about to happen, so here I am..."

"Oh... I suppose you meant my performance at Misa Hamai's party?"

"Precisely!"

She took hold of Kahoko's arm with a beaming smile.

"Let's go to the kitchen instead of the parlour; this way we can have a nice long chat without disturbing Len-kun..."

"...oh...alright..."

The kitchen was certainly a wise choice, as Kahoko acknowledged, since there was only a very, _very_ remote chance of Len coming in to put the kettle on or to help himself to Tomoyo's cookies!

.

.

Meanwhile, inside his music room, Vienna's best violinist was hard at work trying to compose another original piece for his German concerts. From time to time, he would switch from the violin to the piano, experimenting fully with the notes before going back to his desk to write all his inspiration down. It was not at all surprising for him to miss four o'clock tea whenever he was intensely absorbed in his work.

Being unaware of the enemy's presence in his own kitchen, his mind was not distracted by the otherwise pernicious possibility that the ladies might be talking about him.

Sadly though, his blissful state of ignorance lasted only for the time it took him to write 13 bars of music... He was interrupted on the fourteenth by loud knocking on his door and he looked up with a frown.

_Bother! Could this be Hino? I thought I made it clear I didn't want to be disturbed..._

.

To make things worse, the caller didn't even wait for him to answer and flung the door wide open.

"Amou? ! ?"

Nami strode in and slammed one hand onto his desk, startling him and making his pen roll onto the floor in the process.

"_What in the world are you doing here_?"

Kahoko, who was standing anxiously in the doorway, cowered even more when she heard his furious tone. A moment ago she had desperately tried to reason with Nami but the latter refused to listen to her pleas and insisted on coming here...

"Nothing but my duty as a neighbour and well-wisher, of course! Let me tell you that I'm terribly upset by what I just heard Len-kun! You're planning to make Hino-san play at your mother's party when the poor thing hasn't even got a decent dress to wear!"

"What?"

Len's confused expression reinforced her belief that he had not once given a thought to such a _delicate_ matter.

"_I knew it!_ Something like that would totally slip your mind, wouldn't it! Well... you ought to be thankful that I'm here to remind you!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

.

He glowered at her and finally replied with iciness in his voice.

"Thank you Amou, I shall take care of the dress. Now, unless there's something else, I would really like to get back to my work. Just close the door on your way out, will you?"

"We...we should go Amou-san..."

"As you wish... since Len-kun has been so _responsive_, we should leave him to his _scribbling_..."

Once she reached the door she turned back with a smirk.

"You should think more of other people's feelings, in addition to music, Len-kun! If you keep on being so self-centred you'll never find a nice girl willing to marry you!"

_Hell ! ! Since when was that her problem?_

"Get. Out!"

"So long..."

Bang!

That woman! How dare she slam the door in his own house? Len picked up his fountain pen and tried to get back to work but realised that his creative mood was ruined by that irritating exchange.

_Bother!_

.

.

* * *

As a result, he was somewhat cold towards both his butler and Kahoko throughout the evening, and the latter dreaded her lesson.

Perhaps, she thought nervously, the atmosphere would improve if she apologized from the start. It was certainly worth a try...

"Tsu-Tsukimori-san? I'm so sorry we bothered you for such a mundane reason earlier."

"Hnn. Please refrain from doing it again."

"...Yes..."

"Well, as for your outfit..."

"_Erm_... if you agree, I think I'll just rent a dress for the day of the party, it will be much cheaper ..."

"No, I said I would take care of it Hino, so I may as well get you a proper one."

.

Kahoko's cheeks coloured a little at the thought.

"You...you're going to _buy_ me a dress... but what if I don't do well at the party?"

He glared at her; why did a woman's logic have to be so warped?

"Hino, if your performance is not up to par, I'll expect you to feel sorry for the hours I've spent teaching you how to play, not for the money I spent on your outfit!"

She turned even redder at his outburst.

"...You're right... I'm sorry Tsukimori-san..."

"Just focus on your practice. There's no need to worry about other things."

.

She picked up her violin and bow. He thought the discussion was over, but she still looked at him with an inquiring expression.

"What is it, Hino?"

"Does that mean you'll come shopping with me this week-end?"

"...Shopping?"

He had promised to pay for the dress, that was true, but there was no need for him to be physically present at the shop.

"Can't you go by yourself? I'll give you a signed cheque and you can just write down the sum when you've made your choice."

"Well, it's only that I've never been to such parties before and I thought you could advise me, Tsukimori-san, since you're used to them..."

"..."

.

Len was quiet as he entertained the possibility of sparing an hour on Saturday to help her look for an outfit.

How difficult could it be? He only needed to take her to one of Vienna's high-fashion palaces. A shop such as Kahoko had never been to. In fact, he could see it all so clearly...

...^ ^'...

_The automatic doors would open soundlessly to let them through, and in her anxiety she would hold tightly onto his arm. _

–Tsu...Tsukimori-san, they have a red carpet!

–That's normal, Hino.

–Eh? Are you serious? This place is huge...

–Hnn. At least it means you'll find something.

_._

_The shop ladies would greet them with eager smiles._

–Please come this way, Tsukimori-sama!

–We have plenty of exclusive designs for you to choose from!

_._

_Kahoko's eyes would go wide with wonder and delight._

–They are so beautiful, Tsukimori-san!

–They will look even nicer on you Miss Hino!

–Ah...Th-thank you! It's a little hard to decide...

–Take your time, we're here to help!

_._

_Time? He would glance at his watch and repress his impatience._

–Here, what do you think of this one Hino?

–Oh, do you like it, Tsukimori-san? Shall I go and try it on?

–Yes! Please.

_._

_She would disappear inside the changing room while the women spoke their thoughts out._

–That was a lovely choice, Tsukimori-sama!

–Yes, it's delicate enough to even pass as a wedding dress!

– ...

_._

_Finally she would return with a beautiful smile, holding the fluffy material of the skirt in one hand._

–I love it! What do you think, Tsukimori-san?

_–..._

_._

_She would twirl a little, making him dizzy._

–It's absolutely gorgeous on you, Miss Hino!

–Your fiancé is indeed lucky, Tsukimori-sama; the dress seems to have been made for her!

_._

_Of course, seeing Kahoko and him together, they were bound to misunderstand! Now he had to clear it up._

–Wait, you're making a mistake! Hino-san is not...

...^ ^'...

.

"Tsukimori-san! Tsukimori-san!"

Len's imaginings came to an abrupt end at the sound of his student's worried tone.

"I'm sorry, but you were spacing out for so long..."

"_Ahem!_ I was just thinking of my schedule, Hino. I'm afraid I'll be busy this week-end..."

"Oh..."

"But you can go with Amou. There's a shop called Miyabi's where you'll find the type of dress you need."

"Is that so? I'll definitely go there then!"

Almost as an afterthought, he added: "...I think a pale colour would suit you..."

"Really?" She was surprised, but pleasurably so.

"Thank you, Tsukimori-san; I'll keep that in mind when I go."

.

.

_(Tea break :)_

* * *

That week-end, Len instructed his driver to take Kahoko into town to shop for her outfit, and of course Nami Amou, who couldn't have been happier at the turn of events, went with her.

In no time they reached that famous temple of ladies' wear called Miyabi's.

Kahoko stared at the bright classy exterior and swallowed nervously.

"Are we really shopping here?"

"Indeed we are, but don't look so worried Hino-san; I'm sure you'll get used to it!"

"A-Amou-san, they have a red carpet!"

"Yes, it's very nice isn't it?"

.

While feeling that the situation was a little surreal, the red-haired violinist allowed herself to be dragged forward by her neighbour and very soon they were browsing through rows and rows of beautiful gowns in the evening-wear section of the store.

Kahoko cringed every time she dared to look at a price tag.

"This is too expensive Amou-san!"

"Not at all! They're quite reasonably priced in my opinion. Besides, it will be a nice change to see Len-kun spending his money on something other than violin strings and score-sheets!"

"Eh? That's unfair, Amou-san. I'm sure he has enough expenses as it is!"

Her companion shook her head dismissively.

"Fiddlesticks! The money from his concerts would cover all his household expenditures many times over, and he saves a considerable amount by staying home every evening instead of socialising with his peers!"

"Well, even if that's true, I don't think that wanting to stay at home is a bad thing Amou-san..."

"Then the two of you really suit each other, pfufufu..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, sweetheart! What do you think of this dress?"

.

Faint music played in the background. Kahoko's eyes widened when she recognised a tune played on the violin.

"Ah, just a moment Amou-san, I'll be right back!"

She somehow found her way to the source of the sound, which she realised could only be but a loudspeaker. _Yet_ _why did I think of Tsukimori-san all of a sudden? Is it because the performer's style is so similar to his?_

Still listening intently, she closed her eyes and fairly soon, almost without realising it, her hands moved to cradle an imaginary violin.

Someone passing by stopped to watch her as she appeared to produce music out of thin air, entirely absorbed in the joy of the moment.

.

_Is this an angel that I see before me? Her ethereal form could hardly belong here..._

_What splendid hair! What perfect posture! I dare not make a move lest I surprise her._

He continued to stare, utterly fascinated, until the last notes of the solo faded away, and Kahoko dropped her arms with a sigh. It was a little eerie, she thought, how the desire to play the violin would assail her when she least expected it.

"I wish you didn't have to stop."

_Huh?_

Startled by the stranger's words which echoed her own feelings, she turned around anxiously and saw a young man smiling back at her.

"I never saw someone experiencing music so intensely as you did just now! You must like it a great deal."

She felt a little hesitant, but as he didn't seem to be mocking her, she ventured to smile as well.

"I do and hearing Elgar's _Salut d'Amour_ played on the violin caused me to wander off, but I'm a bit embarrassed that you had to see me like this..."

"Please don't be! I'm delighted to meet a cultured young lady who appreciates art and beauty!

"..."

.

As his angel looked about to take her leave, he thought of an excuse to detain her a little.

"As it happens, would it be presumptuous on my part to ask you for your help in choosing a gift for my mother? I'm sure you could help me."

"Oh..."

Knowing a little about music didn't quite make her a cultured young lady but in any case she didn't want to be rude towards him.

"...I can try..."

"Thank you! I'm having trouble deciding between a fan and a brooch. The ones on display here are very attractive, don't you think?"

"Ah, yes..."

"I don't know which would please her most..."

"Hmm... a fan can only be used during one season whereas a brooch can be worn all year round... however, it won't help you out when it's hot... so..."

"So shall I choose a fan then?"

_Thank goodness, a woman's logic is so dependable..._

"You can. The designs are so lovely... Oh, look at this pair of herons!"

"Do you like the colour blue?"

She stared at the various shades of blue surrounding the herons and immediately thought of Len: his hair was pale blue... and his favourite eau de cologne was indigo blue...

"Yes..."

"So do I!"

The young man's eyes twinkled; they were like emeralds, she realised suddenly. How amazing...

.

Nami's voice brought her back to Earth.

"_There you are_, Hino-san! I've been looking for you! I just spoke to one of the shop ladies, and she said she would show us the catalogue for the latest collection... Oh, did you meet a friend?"

"Amou-san, this is... _erm_..."

"You ladies can just call me Aoi!"

"Hello, Aoi-san, haven't we met before?"

"If we have, I must apologise for not remembering you, Amou-san."

"Well, were you two having a discussion on music by any chance?"

"Indeed, and Hino-san kindly helped me to pick out a gift for my mother."

Nami's smile widened.

"Is that so? Perhaps you could return the favour and help her select a dress, Aoi-san? We could do with a gentleman's opinion."

Kahoko blushed. Wasn't this a bit too much?

"It would be my pleasure, ladies!"

"Then let's go!"

.

A moment later the three of them stood at the counter where a friendly lady brought a copy of the store's catalogue and guided them through the various outfits they could choose from.

"Is this your first time shopping at Miyabi's, Miss Hino?"

"Yes, it is..."

"Then if you find something you like, we'll give you a discount!"

"Oh, thank you!"

Nami nudged her and whispered so the others couldn't hear: "Now you definitely have to find something Hino-san or Len-kun will lose a discount!"

"..."

Aoi asked cheerfully if she was looking for something blue.

"N-no, I'd prefer... something pale..."

"Really? Then what do you think of this dress: I doubt you will find a whiter shade of pale..."

They all looked at the picture he was pointing at; Kahoko felt her heart beat a little faster at the sight of a snow white dress made of soft tulle. It had a pretty bow on the right side of the waist and small golden leaves on the bodice. There was nothing overstated or gaudy about it, which is what swayed her decision.

"It's perfectly charming, Hino-san, I think you should go for it!"

"I think I will..."

The shop lady was delighted.

"That's wonderful, Miss Hino! Let me get you an order form; we'll have the dress ready for you a week from now."

Kahoko filled in the form in neat handwriting, then requested the lady if she could keep the catalogue.

"Of course, Miss Hino, it's yours!"

.

Nami grabbed her arm cheerfully. "We should go and look for some shoes and a handbag to go with the dress, Hino-san!"

"Ah, yes..."

"I was right in asking for your help Aoi-san! Thank you so much. It was really nice meeting you!"

"The pleasure is mine ladies."

Kahoko turned to thank him as well.

"I hope your mother will like the gift..."

"I hope so too, Hino-san! Please enjoy the rest of your shopping..."

.

She gave him a grateful smile before proceeding to another level of the store.

He sighed quietly and watched until she disappeared from his sight.

_Hino-san, shall I see you again?_

Behind him, the shop lady cleared her throat.

"_Ahem_... Sir?"

He turned around and realised he still had to pay for his fan.

.

.

* * *

The drive back to Orchard Hills after a refreshing lunch in an Italian restaurant was very pleasant. Kahoko had to admit that the trip had been enjoyable thanks to Nami's cheerfulness and the meeting with Aoi-san. She still felt a little bit guilty over the fact that Len was paying for her outfit, but she convinced herself that she could effectively pay him back by performing successfully at his mother's party.

As soon as she got back to her room, she hurried to drop off her shopping bags containing the newly-bought shoes and handbag. Then she took out her catalogue and went to find Len.

_Knock! Knock! _

"Who's there?"

"Tsukimori-san! It's me."

"Are you alone, Hino?"

"Yes!"

She heard him get up to unlock the door.

"Good afternoon, Tsukimori-san. Am I disturbing you?"

"It's fine. I completed my work this morning."

"I wanted to thank you for your suggestion. We went to Miyabi's and it was a really nice shop. Would you believe that they play violin music sometimes? I was so shocked when I heard Elgar's _Salut d'Amour_ while we were there. It sounded exactly like your playing Tsukimori-san."

"It's not really surprising. I recorded that piece for an album which came out last year."

_Eh? ?_

Kahoko gaped at him.

"Are you serious? I'm so sorry; I never knew you had your own album, Tsukimori-san. I wish I could buy it now!"

"There should be a copy you can borrow somewhere on the shelf."

"Really, thank you so much! I'm going to go and listen to it now."

It felt strange to see her so happy. Two months ago, she didn't know him; now she could recognise his music anywhere... how odd...

.

"_Ahem! _How about your outfit, Hino?"

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you! I found a dress I liked: it's mostly white but the top has golden appliqué. Aoi-san said it matched the colour of my eyes, but I suspect he was only trying to be nice..."

Len was a little surprised.

"Aoi-san? I didn't know they had a salesman at Miyabi's..."

"Eh? No, Aoi-san is not a salesman; he was also shopping there and gave us his advice..."

_A client?_

Tiny sweat drops formed at his temple; he wiped them away with his handkerchief.

"Hino, were you trying out clothes in front of a stranger?"

He couldn't imagine why a woman would be so desperate for a man's opinion... If he had known, he would have sent Tsuchiura with them! Or better still, _he_ would have accompanied them... or _maybe not._

.

Kahoko's cheeks turned red at his disapproving tone. What was her teacher asking?

"Of course not! That's a little rude Tsukimori-san. You know very well that Amou-san was with me... Besides, we were only looking at the catalogue."

"The catalogue?"

"Yes, we could only view the latest collection on catalogue as it hasn't arrived yet..."

"I see..."

"The ladies gave me a copy; you can have a look at it."

Len was annoyed with himself and didn't want to appear too interested.

"..."

.

"Oh... I... I suppose such things wouldn't interest you... sorry..."

Kahoko was about to leave when he stopped her and picked it up from her hand.

"I didn't say I wouldn't look..."

"Really?"

"Hnn."

"I hope you'll like it then; all the pictures are very nice!"

Len sat down and flipped through the pages nonchalantly. The ladies modelling the clothes all had slim figures and posed demurely for the camera. On some of the pictures, they were accompanied by male models in formal attire.

.

Kahoko hovered about his shoulder and continued to speak her thoughts.

"I think you could have been a model for this catalogue Tsukimori-san..."

"What nonsense, Hino!"

"Oh, but just look at this group shot: these two men remind me of you and Tsuchiura-san!"

The photo she was pointing at only elicited a frown and a "Hmph!" from her teacher.

"I guess Tsuchiura-san would be quite natural in front of the camera, but you would have shown off the clothes really well too, Tsukimori-san! Actually I've seen pictures of both of you wearing suits before and they were very good..."

Len's mouth dropped open but he recovered quickly from his surprise.

"Thank you, but I'd rather stick to playing the violin..." _And Tsuchiura had better stick to playing the piano or else!_

.

He continued turning the pages of the catalogue until he found Kahoko's dress.

"Is that the one?"

"Yes..."

It was a beautiful dress; there was no doubt about it. Even he could see it.

"What do you think?"

"It will do..."

Her face brightened and she broke into a smile.

"I'm happy you think so."

"Hmm... well, don't get too distracted Hino. We have a lesson this evening."

"Yes, Tsukimori-san!"

.

.

That night, they worked on Pachelbel's famous composition, and Kahoko tried her best to absorb all of Len's instructions so as to improve on her performance.

The canon in D major was a soft and fluid piece that one could ruin not only by playing the wrong note but also, strangely, by wearing the wrong sort of dress, Len reflected. Fortunately, his student's choice was more or less appropriate. He could recall the upper part decorated with small golden leaves and he could also see in his mind's eye the different layers of tulle that formed the skirt. Now the only thing that troubled him was the hemline, which according to the picture would be skimming the knees...

He stared at Kahoko and couldn't help being disturbed when he imagined her in her new gown. For goodness sake, shouldn't women's dresses be much longer? Or was this a new trend in fashion he had failed to notice previously?

Furthermore, what if the garden-party fell on a windy day? She would end up being in trouble every time she had her hands full. Especially while playing...

Len's powers of visualisation were so effective as to enable him to conclude that a dress reaching down only to the knees or thereabout was definitely...

"_Too short!_"

.

The redhead looked up from her music stand upon hearing his sudden exclamation.

_Huh?_

"Tsukimori-san? Should I play the last note longer?"

"...What?"

"Just now, you said it was too short..."

"No... I mean... yes! You can play it again Hino..."

She wondered why he retreated to the other end of the room and turned his back on her. It wasn't quite like Tsukimori-san to contradict himself...

Len glared at his reflection in the window, while Kahoko started playing the piece once more. _Bother!_ It wouldn't do to become distracted by women's clothing. In fact, he couldn't believe that he had wasted precious moments of their practice time worrying over the ridiculous matter of her skirt length.

_Hmph!_ It was all Tsuchiura's fault!

Besides... why couldn't a woman... _dress more like a man!_

.

.

* * *

While Len was thus preoccupied, somewhere in another household, a mother was smiling affectionately at her son.

"Thank you for remembering my birthday Aoi-kun! This fan is of an exquisite craftsmanship, and yet it is so practical in this weather."

"It pleases me that you think so, Mother."

She watched her son carefully as he sat on the window sill.

"Tell me, what else have you been up to this morning? Your father said you've been absent-minded since you came back. Have you lost something, dear?"

The blond-haired young man trusted his mother enough to tell her the sweet secret that weighed on his mind.

"I believe I may have lost my heart, Mother."

.

She was temporarily stunned.

"Aoi-kun! What do you mean?"

"Today, while looking for your gift... I saw an angel... of that I'm sure. She was smiling while holding a violin..."

Relieved, that it was nothing more serious than a simple encounter with a girl, Aoi's mother decided to humour him a little.

"A violinist angel? That's quite rare... Did she play for you dear?"

"Indeed, Mother. It was... a melody straight from the heart..."

Aoi looked out onto the street below and a small sigh escaped his lips. What would he give to hear her play for real?

.

"Angels are all very well, dear, but wouldn't it be better to befriend a normal girl."

"But I don't wish to! I'm afraid I'll be really disappointed if I don't find her again..."

"Is that so? Mmm... perhaps you should start attending more parties with your father and I. Who knows whether your angel might be part of the crowd?"

"I never thought of that, Mother, but I believe you're right... and I gladly accept your suggestion!"

The fair-haired lady laughed upon seeing the sudden hope in her son's emerald eyes, but she was definitely intrigued about the girl who had managed to capture his heart in just one meeting.

The idea of getting a violinist as a daughter in law was not at all unpleasant for Mrs Kaji...

**.**

**(To be continued...)**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

****

.

.

Omake

_(there's got to be one, huh?)_

**The phone rang in the Tsukimori mansion.**

Misa Hamai (politely): – Hello, Misa Hamai speaking.

Len (seriously):– Mother, it's me.

Misa Hamai (pleasantly):– Oh, hi Len, did you change your mind about bringing Hino-san over for some tea?

Len (promptly):– No.

Misa Hamai (sighing):– ...Well then?

Len (determined):– I wish to make a request.

Misa Hamai (intrigued):– Sure, what is it?

Len (matter-of-factly):– I think the party should be held indoors. This way the weather won't be an issue.

Misa Hamai (surprised):– You're right in some way, but I thought it would make a nice change... and apparently the good weather should last for quite a while...

Len (frowning):– I'm sorry to insist: I would prefer if Hino-san could play indoors...

Misa Hamai (chuckling):– Len, you were worried about the acoustics, weren't you?

Len (sweating):– No... I mean yes... the sound would be clearer inside...

Misa Hamai (shaking her head):– Alright dear, I'll tell your father about the change of plan. Anything else?

Len (seizing the opportunity):– _Ahem_, there is by the way no need to involve Nami Amou in the preparations, Mother.

Misa Hamai (surprised):– Oh, but she volunteered to help, and we are grateful for a young person's suggestions since you are too busy to help, dear.

Len (tight-lipped):– I see.

Misa Hamai (with optimism): I'm sure the party will be memorable.

Len (undecided): Hnn. Goodnight Mother.

Misa Hamai (smiling): Goodnight Len. See you soon...

.

Jiyu22: Gooday or goodnight readers! ^ ^


	7. Dance therapy

**Chapter 7: Dance therapy**

**.**

_(A short chapter in anticipation of Misa Hamai's party...)_

**.**

**

* * *

**

It was one of those days when Len wished he could put together an entire concert in Germany without piano accompaniment. Perhaps, he thought grimly as he listened to yet another of Ryoutarou's snide remarks, it would be wise to look for say a flutist, or a cellist or even a trumpeter to collaborate with next year.

"Oi, Tsukimori, I believe we should call that new song of yours _Ice Curse_; you'll definitely freeze everyone to their seats when you play the solo part! I swear I felt shivers down my spine just now!"

Ryoutarou laughed out loud at Len's displeased expression then continued: "Look, spring is coming, why don't we make the ending a little _warmer,_ shall we say? I mean, it's been two months, you should know by now how it feels to have the sunshine breaking through greyish clouds and icy hearts, shouldn't you?"

He chuckled again as he began to depart from the score sheet in front of him, improvising a tune that sounded livelier than his friend's version.

"What do you think of this, Tsukimori?"

.

Len stood in silence as the pianist had fun destroying his latest work on the grand piano.

"Changing the ending would make the piece inconsistent in my opinion."

_Pfufufu… that's Tsukimori-sama for you!_

"But who cares about consistency? In real life, moods change, things change, people change too! They don't always behave in character! Open your windows wider, Tsukimori, or you'll never be famous as a composer!"

"Hmph!"

Needless to say, the composer felt a little resentful of the pianist's criticism, but as he wasn't quite in the mood for a long-winded argument, he decided to compromise with his partner.

.

"Very well, Tsuchiura, I'll let you rewrite the ending as long as you don't include unnecessary frivolity in the piano's score."

"Aye! Aye! Maestro! I promise you won't regret this. I'll just add a couple of flourishes to your part on the violin and up the tempo a bit… Oh, nothing you can't handle! _Pfufufu_… hey, don't glare at me like that Tsukimori, I was only joking. Jo-king!"

"Hmph!"

Len put away his violin; if Ryoutarou was in the mood to fool around, this practice session might as well be brought to a close for now.

.

"So… Saturday is the big day for you and Hino… Aren't you nervous, Tsukimori?"

"Of course not. Her performance will be fine; I'm more worried about what she might do when she's not playing…"

Ryoutarou chuckled at his friend's reply. "I see… so you're pretty confident about her performance, huh?"

"I told you before Tsuchiura: I won't lose."

Len might not be the best composer in Vienna, but he was, even in his friend's opinion, the best violinist in the city. In principle, therefore, any teaching he imparted ought to be effective…

"I guess that means I'll really have to cancel my solo tour then. My fans will feel let down, you know!"

"Don't blame me Tsuchiura."

.

_Pfufufu_...

"Anyway tell me something, I heard that Hino will be wearing white, have you picked out a suit for yourself yet?"

Len frowned at the pianist; why was he asking something so trivial, and why in the world was he playing a _wedding march_ in the background?

"Please don't waste my time by raising insignificant issues!"

"Well, you wouldn't want to clash with Hino when you lead her to the grand stage, would you?"

.

Ryoutarou only received a cold look from the blue-haired violinist.

"You just said it yourself: she'll be dressed in white. Our clothes won't clash no matter what I choose!"

"Ah. One point for you Tsukimori… but we all know that you have nothing but blue, grey and black in that wardrobe of yours. So which one will it be?"

Len's eyebrows twitched: "How is that of any interest to you Tsuchiura?"

"Well, I need to know what not to wear for a start; I wouldn't want to clash with you!"

_Hmph!_ "I'm choosing grey, will that make you happy?"

"Oh, yes! Thank you!"

.

Ryoutarou continued playing while Len looked out the window.

"Still, are you sure you're not nervous? I mean, you'll be taking her to meet your parents after all!"

They both knew what he meant, but that remark, and Ryoutarou's smirk, almost suggested something else.

"And what's more, they are famous musicians too…"

"Tsuchiura, I already told them she was a beginner; they are not expecting a prodigy."

"I see. But something tells me they must be rather curious about Hino. You haven't told them why you're teaching her, have you?"

"…No…"

_Pfufufu… then they probably misunderstand his motive. This could be interesting!_

.

"Oh, by the way, do you want me to be her accompanist on Saturday?"

"It won't be necessary."

"Hey, you need not fear that I'll mess up her performance to make you lose! Or are you thinking of accompanying her yourself?"

"No. I want her to play without accompaniment so she can focus entirely on her own sound and rhythm."

The pianist smiled thoughtfully: "Her very first violin solo, huh? I'll look forward to it."

He got up and closed the piano's lid softly, while Len turned around.

"Are you coming back this evening to hear her?"

"Nah, since I'm not required, I'd rather wait until Saturday itself. I want to be surprised."

.

He chuckled as he gathered his score sheets. "Who knows, you might be surprised too Tsukimori! And I dare say you've learned a thing or two from this experiment, haven't you? Oh, don't worry you can thank me later!"

"What are you talking about?"

"_Pfufufu_. Never mind. Just focus on her sound and rhythm for now and, above all, be nice to the lady, Tsukimori-sama! Ciao! Ciao!"

If questioned Len could honestly admit that the past two months had not been a complete waste of time since Kahoko's playing was no longer a strain on his ears. However, to thank Ryoutarou for the changes imposed on his daily routine would be positively ridiculous. No, he should in fact thank heaven that the whole experiment was coming to its necessary conclusion…

.

* * *

.

From Kahoko's perspective, playing a solo piece at a party organised by the Tsukimoris was both a pleasant and a terrifying prospect. Again and again she reminded herself that Len would have called the whole thing off if he didn't believe she could do it. Surely he would never let her disgrace herself in front of his parents and their friends. Furthermore, he also wanted to win his bet against his accompanist… his seriousness from the very beginning had proved it.

The redhead smiled at her figure in the parlour's mirror and switched on her portable radio. There was still some time left before dinner, which could be usefully employed, she thought. Nami Amou had dropped by for a quick chat earlier and, while she was in, Len had unsurprisingly locked himself in his music room.

"Okay! Practice! Practice! Let's see how much I remember… backward, sidestep, feet together… Forward, sidestep, feet together… one two three… one two three…"

She moved in time with the orchestra's sound while reminiscing about her school days when she first learned dancing with her friends. It used to be so much fun…

.

"…one two three… one two three…"

Len, who had just left his music room cautiously, stopped at the parlour where he found his student moving about in front of the mirror.

"What are you doing Hino?" He could see that she was, _ahem_, dancing by herself, so what he really meant was '_why_'?

"Tsukimori-san, uhm… I…" she lowered her right arm, and smiled slightly. "Amou-san said I should practice my dance steps for the party..."

"Hmph! You'll be fine as long as you practice your _violin steps _Hino! You won't have to dance on Saturday if you don't want to…"

"Oh, but I don't really mind dancing. I think it's fun and… I also heard it's a good way to beat stress…"

It was probably a joke, Len thought, but what if she was really worried about her performance?

.

"Are you stressed Hino?"

"Eh?"

Kahoko was surprised to hear his suddenly serious tone and to see him come into the room towards her.

"Well, I can't help feeling a little anxious, Tsukimori-san, there'll be so many people…"

"But didn't you once say that you were used to playing outside? Back then your playing was intolerable, but you didn't seem to mind."

She felt her cheeks warming up as she sought for an explanation. "You're right, in those days I was just enjoying myself and I didn't care whether people were listening to me or not; I just wanted to play the tunes I heard on the radio."

.

"How is it different now?"

"I… I suppose I worry more about not disappointing the audience… and I don't want to disappoint… you…"

Their amber eyes met, and Len was silent for a few seconds before clearing his throat.

"The audience is not against you Hino, it just wants you to do well, please remember that. Your only responsibility is to prepare yourself; if you have, there's no need to worry about anything else."

She nodded and said thank you but what she really wanted to ask was '_Am I good enough Tsukimori-san?' _Instead, she let her gaze wander to the small radio on the table. His eyes followed suit.

.

"How long were you planning on dancing like this?"

"…Ha ha ha… perhaps I should ask Tsuchiura-san to help me if he comes later…"

_Tsuchiura? Hmph! He would have been only too eager…_

"I'm afraid he won't be coming tonight. He's busy until Saturday."

"Oh…"

Len felt a sense of déja vu; he recognised the drooping shoulders and the disappointed tone. Next moment though, she would be cheerfully asserting that it didn't matter and she would be wondering out loud if Matsuda-san knew how to dance...

"Come. Give me your hand. I'll help you practice your steps…"

"Eh? Are you serious Tsukimori-san?"

.

To be fair, he wasn't exactly trying to be 'nice to her' as Ryoutarou had suggested, but as her teacher, he felt it his duty to remove any psychological stumbling blocks from her path. Even on his own very first public performance, he had never let stress get the better of him, and he wasn't going to lose his bet with the pianist if something as simple as a dance could make his student forget her nerves.

"Yes. Just one dance though."

"Th-thank you!"

She moved closer to him, feeling a little overwhelmed by the unexpected turn of events. _Tsukimori-san is holding my hand… and my waist… oh dear… I'm going to blush… I can't look at his face! Actually, I'm too short to see his face unless I raise my head… all I can see is the top button of his shirt… His hand feels so smooth… ah it's true that he doesn't do any household chores… Concentrate Kahoko! Concentrate… he's leading… one two three, one two three…_

She looked down at her feet and giggled: they were both wearing slippers! But Len was treating that dance seriously.

"What is it Hino?"

"Ah… n-nothing Tsukimori-san. This music is lovely, isn't it?"

"Hnn. It's Tchaikovsky's waltz from Sleeping Beauty…"

"I recognise it now."

_How romantic… This must be the part where the heroine meets and dances with the prince. Good grief, I can imagine what Mio would say if she found out I danced with Tsukimori-san. I won't hear the end of it!_

"Are you going to dance at the party Tsukimori-san?"

"No."

She knew better than to ask why not when he replied with a monosyllable. Moreover, the music was picking up pace and she had to focus on her movements.

.

When she found that they were nearing the door, she raised her head enquiringly.

"Tsu-tsukimori-san?"

"There's not enough room."

Seconds later, they waltzed out of the parlour and into the corridor. Kahoko's mouth opened and closed in surprise but she continued to follow his lead, even when they could no longer hear the sound from her radio. In dance as in music, she would readily acknowledge that a few minutes spent with her teacher were worth a couple of hours of solitary practice! She smiled gratefully at him, totally unaware that a considerably shocked Matsuda-san was watching them from the other end of the corridor.

_"Good lord! I have to fetch Tomoyo!"_

.

Fortunately for Len's butler, the two violinists were still dancing when he brought his wife from the kitchen. They peered from around a corner and felt themselves getting rather emotional at the sight.

"They look so well suited, bless them!"

"Ah, they make me feel young again. How about joining them Tomoyo?"

"Oh, don't be silly dear, I haven't finished cooking yet, and we should give them some privacy."

The old couple disappeared to the safety of the kitchen to discuss this 'heart-warming development' further.

.

That one dance granted by Len lasted for quite a while but they eventually came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. Kahoko curtsied and thanked him.

"Amou-san said that she never saw you dance at a party before, and that you probably found dancing difficult, but the truth is that you're very good at it, Tsukimori-san."

His previously thoughtful expression hardened perceptibly, and he swore if he had to endure another fortnight of 'Amou-san said…' his wrinkles would definitely turn permanent.

"I would hope the two of you had something better to do than to gossip about me, Hino."

_Gossip?_

"…I…we…" she faltered under his cold glare but in truth she had only intended to make a joke and not to offend him.

"…the reason we talk about you sometimes is that… you're really quite fascinating Tsukimori-san…"

.

He blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"You're really quite fascinating Tsukimori-san."

There was an unmistakable ring of sincerity in her voice but heaven knows he never went about trying to be fascinating to women! It was not, in his opinion, a reasonable thing to wish for, and nothing good could possibly come out of it.

"And I should take that as a compliment Hino?"

"Y-yes, you should…"

Len turned around before she could see an uncharacteristic shade of pink spread to his pale skin.

.

"_Ahem,_ I believe it's time for dinner."

"It is… but somehow I haven't felt hungry at all. In fact I almost feel I could have danced all night!"

"Is that so? I trust you will keep the same enthusiasm for your violin lesson."

"Erm… yes, Tsukimori-san!"

Her expression sobered but she still walked behind him with a spring in her step.

_No, I won't tell Amou-san about this; she would make fun of him in one way or another, but I wish he would dance more often. It suits him. I wish… I wish I could dance with him again… but there's not much hope of that happening, is there?_

.

.

(To be continued)

.

.

.

* * *

_**Omake** (or 'dense Len version 2011')_

The next morning at breakfast time…

.

Matsuda-san (with a glint in his eyes): Yesterday's waltz was something special wasn't it, Tsukimori-sama?

Len (surprised): Yesterday's…?

Matsuda-san (in a confiding tone): I happened to witness yours and Hino-san's dance in the hallway yesterday. I had no intention to pry of course but the sight of the two of you made me exceedingly happy. With all due respect, I was afraid that you might have lost some of your skills for lack of practice but, after watching you, I must admit that I was wrong.

Len (trying to waive the matter off): _Ahem_… it was only to help Hino-san prepare for the party. I hope I can count on your discretion.

Matsuda-san (smiling): Of course.

Len (with concern): Thank you… but please don't put so much jam on my toast.

Matsuda-san (apologising): Oh I'm sorry, Tsukimori-sama. I guess I am a little absent-minded this morning.

Len (picking up his newspaper): Is that so?

Matsuda-san (happily): Indeed Tomoyo and I are quite excited and we rejoice over your good fortune.

Len (calmly): Really?

Matsuda-san (feeling emotional): In the past we were worried since such happiness always evaded you, but now that it has finally happened, I'm sure that nothing can possibly disturb it.

Len (agreeing): You're right; I have been quite disturbed for a while, Matsuda-san, but fortunately this situation is coming to an end.

Matsuda-san (appreciatively): If you will allow me to say so, the two of us think you've made the right choice, Tsukimori-sama. Hino-san is a good girl.

Len (listening with one ear as he reads): Hmm… she's a good learner.

Matsuda-san (brightly): And she's very pretty too.

Len (flatly): Ha. Yes, she's pretty clumsy.

Matsuda-san (encouragingly): Furthermore you need not worry about your parents either. I can vouchsafe that they will welcome Hino-san warmly when they meet her.

Len (lightly): I believe so.

Matsuda-san (smiling as he exits the room): But until everything is settled I will adamantly deny knowledge of any violin romance should somebody question me about it. So you can put your mind at ease Tsukimori-sama!

Len (perplexity etched on his face): Such want of seriousness from Matsuda-san? I wonder what's wrong with him…

_._

_He picks up his newspaper again, reads a couple of lines and puts it down._

Len (struck by sudden realisation): Of course! This must be due to Amou and Tsuchiura's frequent visits! Hark! They spent more time here in the past two months than they did in the past two years… Hmph! No wonder they've had a negative influence on Matsuda-san. Why, if I'm not careful, I might be influenced too!

_He casts a worried glance at the calendar and sighs. _

_Will he make it through the next few days with a sane mind and heart? Perhaps... with a little bit of blooming luck... ^ ^' _

_._

_._


	8. The Debutante

24.04.2011

.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Debutante**

.

"Amou-san! This is too much!"

"Of course not sweetheart, these earrings are meant to complement your outfit. So just put them on!"

"But-but… I couldn't possibly accept them…"

"Oh, darling, there's no need to worry, they're not _real_ pearls! But no one needs to know that, right? _Pfufufu_…Now sit still while I finish your make up."

.

Nami chose a dark brown kohl pencil and began to outline Kahoko's eyes.

"Believe me, when I'm done, you'll definitely be the belle of the ball and I wouldn't be surprised if some gentleman were to offer you a pearl necklace or two!"

Kahoko started to sweat at that suggestion.

"Amou-san! Please don't tease me like this! I really don't want to stand out, and I think you are much more worthy of that title. I could never look like you…"

"_Awww_, thank you sweetie, but tonight is _your night_, so you must put away your shyness. _Time for you to rise and shine!_ Think that you owe it to Len-kun…_pfufufu_!"

"…"

.

"Ah… that gold eye-shadow is just perfect! _You're perfect_… picture perfect! Oh, shoot! I wish I had my camera with me but that old thing just won't fit into a lady's purse! Well, well, never mind! Have you heard of the painting named _Girl with the pearl earring_? It's quite famous."

"Erm…no…"

"Then look into the mirror, dear!"

When she got a glimpse of her new self Kahoko's cheeks flushed pink. This was the first time that she had her make up done by someone who really knew the art so she thanked her blond-haired neighbour heartily for her help.

.

* * *

While the ladies were getting ready, two well-dressed young men were waiting downstairs in the hallway.

"So which car have you ordered for today Tsukimori?"

"The Mercedes."

"Ooh! Nice choice! We might have felt a little cramped in your usual Ford."

Len didn't react, and Ryoutarou eyed him with a smirk. "I dare say you're looking pretty cool, _teacher_!"

"Hmph!"

"Hey! That was a compliment you know?"

"…Shouldn't you be worrying about losing your bet, Tsuchiura?"

The pianist grinned widely: "Nah, you could say I resigned myself a long time ago! Besides, I like Hino; she's got a good heart, so I would be mad to wish her ill luck."

.

* * *

Tomoyo who was feeling unusually excited, and more than a little curious, went to knock on Kahoko's door.

"Hino-chan, may I come in?"

"Yes, Tomoyo-san."

The old lady gasped when she walked into the room.

"Oh, my! You look like a princess Hino-chan! I can't believe how changed you are. So lady-like! Isn't that right, Amou-san?"

"Indeed! I can't wait to see the gentlemen's reactions! Are they ready?"

"Ah, yes, that is why I came to get you. The car has arrived, and the gentlemen are waiting downstairs."

Kahoko grabbed her violin case and handbag, and the three of them proceeded out of the room.

.

* * *

.

Len's first reaction upon seeing the ladies come down the stairs was one of relief. He never really enjoyed waiting, least of all for a woman.

_Hmph!_ _About time they were done!_

However when he actually caught sight of Kahoko, with her hair swept up in a fashionable chignon and wearing her beautiful white dress, time seemed to stop. Wait…who the hell was this stranger carrying Hino's violin case?

It couldn't be the same student he had taught and reprimanded for the last two months. The latter was… well… '_short, with red hair'_… a tomboy who had climbed through his music room window without the least hesitation. Right now, the captivating beauty walking towards him had a delicate smile on her glossy lips and wore earrings that dangled prettily every time she took a careful step down. If she was at all nervous, she was hiding it well. Her legs were not trembling, he noticed, and she seemed taller than usual on account of her high heels.

Len berated himself for looking at her legs, but in truth, the dress was, _ahem_, rather short in his opinion. Short, but a sight for sore eyes all the same…

Hark! This couldn't be happening! Why couldn't he stop staring? Was he under a spell? No, no, no, no! It was entirely that devil woman's fault! Yes, it was all _Amou's fault_ for dressing up his student like this!

.

Kahoko tried to keep a smile on her face while she walked down. The shoes were tricky to walk with but at least she didn't have to worry about tripping on her dress! Nami and Tomoyo were behind her in any case, and she could see Ryoutarou's encouraging look as he came to the foot of the staircase.

"Wow! You ladies put us to shame! I feel quite underdressed! But may I add that I've never seen a prettier violinist on her debut than you, Hino?"

"Th-thank you very much, Tsuchiura-san!"

"Amou-san, you're her fairy Godmother, aren't you? And a glamorous one too!"

"_Pfufufu!_ You're not too bad yourselves, gentlemen!"

The pianist smiled and offered his arm to Kahoko.

"Shall we?"

.

The redhead cast a quick glance at her teacher who had a stunned expression on his face. She couldn't tell whether he approved or disapproved of her appearance, since he said nothing, but he was definitely a little shocked.

Tomoyo and Matsuda-san walked with them onto the porch. "I'm sure you'll be absolutely fine Hino-san!"

"Thank you Matsuda-san. I wish the two of you were coming as well."

"Oh, we've seen plenty of balls when we worked with Tsukimori-sama's parents, so don't worry. We'll cheer for you from here and wish you all the best. Just don't let the gentlemen keep you up too late!"

Ryoutarou exchanged a knowing glance with his companions. "I say, we can count on Tsukimori to bring us back at a reasonable hour, don't you think!_ Pfufufu_!"

.

Len was shaken out of his musings when he heard his name and saw Nami coming towards him with a mischievous smile on her face. Her long coral dress clung attractively to her slim figure but, of course, she would be the last person to receive praises from him.

"Next time you'll have to be faster, Len-kun!"

_Faster?_

"You wouldn't want to play second fiddle, would you? _Pfufufu_…"

Hark! She was right! And now he was stuck with her while Tsuchiura and Hino had almost reached the car!

_Bother!_

.

.

"Hino, did I tell you you look beautiful?"

"Yes, you did Tsuchiura-san…"

"Then I'm saying it again for Tsukimori; that guy doesn't know how to pay a compliment! I really should look for another partner…"

Both of them chuckled on seeing Len's unsmiling countenance as he walked on the pathway with Nami.

"I should probably pick you Hino! The audience would warm up to you so much more!"

"Oh, you're too kind Tsuchiura-san!"

"Well think about it, okay?"

.

Kahoko giggled some more before getting inside the car. The atmosphere was always light when Ryoutarou was around.

"Are you sitting in front, Tsukimori?"

"Yes!"

"_Pfufufu_. Then I'll join you ladies at the back. Spare me some space please! Oh I have a feeling this will be a party to remember!"

.

* * *

.

Throughout the half-hour journey, Kahoko's companions kept her entertained with their wit and humour, so that she almost forgot her nervousness, but when the car entered the illuminated driveway leading to the Tsukimoris' impressive mansion, the sound of her heartbeats suddenly seemed louder than Ryoutarou's deep voice.

There was no time to compose herself. Len opened the passenger door for her, and she got out of the car with a shaky smile. Her left hand gripped the violin case handle tightly as she walked up the steps that led into the hallway, where a maid and butler stood to greet them with welcoming smiles.

They were led to the reception room where Len's parents were entertaining some guests who had come early.

"Ah! The young people have arrived. No party could feel the same without them! Come in, come in! We were just talking about you, son!"

Mr Tsukimori came forward with outstretched hands. "Greetings Amou-san! You look lovely as usual! Hey, Ryoutarou, we haven't seen you for some time..."

His wife who was wearing a one-shoulder aquamarine dress also walked up to meet them with a radiant smile. For her age, she was really beautiful. No wonder Len's accompanist was blushing while shaking hands with her.

"You really should come to visit more often, Tsuchiura-san. We've missed you!"

"You-you're too kind, Ma'am!"

.

Still smiling, Misa Hamai turned to look at Kahoko who had been trying unsuccessfully to hide behind her mentor.

"I finally get to meet you, Hino-san! How do you do?"

Kahoko bowed deeply.

"I'm honoured to meet you too, Misa-san, Tsukimori-san. Thank you for inviting me tonight."

"It's our pleasure dear; our son's friends and students are always welcome here. Did you know that I'm a violinist too? I'm sure we'll get on splendidly."

"My husband's right. We are thrilled to have you play for us this evening. Do come and meet my sister and Len's cousins. We can have a nice chat while the gentlemen have a drink."

She took Kahoko's arm and winked surreptitiously at Nami. The latter grinned back in acknowledgement. Misa-san's joyous expression meant that she approved of Kahoko already!

.

By seven-thirty, the number of guests had already tripled and our heroine wondered if she would ever be able to remember so many names. Len's relatives had all been very polite and kind towards her, but everyone she met inevitably expressed surprise to hear that she was "Tsukimori-sama's student!"

"_How did he accept you?"_

"_I heard he had no patience for teaching!"_

"_You must be very lucky!"_

"_Is he very strict?"_

To all these enquiries, Kahoko tried to respond with a smile and a laugh. Yes, she was very lucky, and no, he wasn't _too_ strict…

At one point she was rescued from the curious crowd by Ryoutarou who then escorted her to the drinks table.

.

"You're not too everwhelmed, are you Hino?"

"Only a little."

"You're doing fine!"

"Thank you. I was surprised to see you blushing earlier. I didn't know you could get star-struck!"

"Pfufufu! It's true. I was star-struck, but Misa-san is really special you know... Wait until you hear her piano and you'll understand. Ah… here comes my unsociable partner: why couldn't he be more like his Mum?"

"Are you alright Tsukimori-san?"

"Sure. And you?"

"I'm fine thank you. Your parents and relatives are really nice."

"Hnn."

.

Kahoko suppressed a smile and sipped on her sparkling juice. It would soon be time for her to play. Most people must have arrived already. She glanced at some latecomers who were being greeted near the door by the Tsukimoris. Her eyes met those of a tall blond gentleman in a black shirt and white tie.

His face lit up in recognition, unbounded delight painted on his handsome features. In four strides he had reached the drinks table and knelt down in front of her, taking her free hand enthusiastically in his.

"Hino-san, you really _are_ here! I cannot believe my good fortune! To meet My Angel again at last! Would you believe that I came to this party only in the hope of seeing you, and…_you're really here_!"

Kahoko's face, upon being thus addressed, had assumed the colour of her cranberry juice. She was acutely conscious that her hosts and their guests were all looking towards them, some with shocked faces.

"P-p-p-please get up, Aoi-kun!" she pleaded with a barely audible voice.

Unfortunately the blue-eyed boy was not inclined to do so, and stared at her with fervent adoration.

"You look even more beautiful in that dress than I had envisioned, Hino-san…"

Hearing these words, Len frowned in annoyance. Who the dickens was that guy who shamelessly declared to have had visions of _his student_ in her short white dress? Not that it was any of his business of course… but still, such things were definitely bothersome!

Ryoutarou, who had not heard of Aoi's role in the selection of Kahoko's outfit, was no less stupefied.

"Oi, is he one of your acquaintance, Hino?"

"Erm...well..." ^ ^'

Aoi finally got up to reply and reluctantly surrendered his angel's hand, which by now had grown as warm as his own.

"My name is Aoi Kaji. Pleased to meet you!"

"Ryoutarou Tsuchiura. And this is Len Tsukimori…"

"Oh, good heavens! I went to one of your concerts once! I'm so sorry I didn't recognise you; just now my mind is simply filled with happiness at seeing Hino-san again."

"…"

.

While the two musicians greeted his words with rather stony silence, Misa Hamai looked worried. She was acquainted with Aoi's mother since the Kaji family was active in the political and social scene, but she only vaguely knew Aoi himself and felt justifiably alarmed at this public display of admiration.

Nami noticed her expression and smiled apologetically; she had not seen this coming either but she proceeded to engage Aoi in conversation and carried him off to meet other ladies around the room. To her disappointment though, he seemed to have eyes only for Kahoko, and repeatedly found his way back to her side. Eventually the murmurs died down, and the redhead escaped to the restroom to gather her wits and regain her composure before her performance.

* * *

.

It was during her absence that another unexpected guest appeared, making Ryoutarou curse under his breath.

Misa Hamai beckoned them to come closer to meet the short, spectacled man with the rather broad waistline.

"_Tsukimori, what's your old teacher doing here?_"

"I have no idea…"

Len's mother was smiling. "I wanted to surprise you Len. I heard two days ago that Zaoyinu Sensei was in Vienna for a week, and when I invited him he graciously agreed to join us!"

The greying teacher looked his student up and down with his usual sharpness.

"Long time no see, Tsukimori-san… I hear you're still the best violinist in the city… as expected of course."

"How do you do, sensei?"

"Not too bad, not too bad… and what have we here? Ryoutarou Tsuchiura? Hmm…are you planning to show off on the grand piano tonight?"

.

The pianist tried to hide his embarrassment with a laugh.

"In front of Misa-san I would not dare, Sensei…"

"Just as well, just as well…"

"Actually, Len's student, Miss Kahoko Hino, will be playing a violin piece for us tonight."

"_Student?_ Are you joking, Misa-san?"

"No, Sensei…"

"Well, that's what I call news! I never thought I'd see the day when you begin to _teach,_ boy! Is she at all like you, I wonder?"

.

When she noticed her son beginning to shed sweat, Misa Hamai convinced the old man to join the rest of the guests and have a drink or two while Kahoko got ready.

Ryoutarou let out a breath of relief.

"Phew! That fellow does not have a small shadow! But his presence here, is it fate or a coincidence in your opinion?"

"…"

"Tsukimori? Where are you off to? Oi, Tsukimori!"

_What's wrong with that guy? He can't be stressing now, can he_?

.

.

.

* * *

(To be continued)

Ah, gotta love Kaji!

And Ryou.

And Nami :)


	9. She will be loved

**Chapter 9: She will be loved**

_For those who have been requesting for the rest of the party chapter: it's finally here... thanks for your encouragement :)_

_Author's note: The latin lyrics of Ave Maria have been quoted in this chapter, and I have used some lines from Chris de Burgh's song Lady in Red._

**.**

* * *

Kahoko wrought her hands together in anguish as she looked at her face in the restroom's oval-shaped mirror. Now that the moment had come to play for this distinguished audience, her nervousness returned in full force.

What if she couldn't steady her hands enough to play? What if her heart burst out before she began?

Feeling so self-conscious was definitely wretched but she couldn't bear to disappoint her hosts by requesting for more time. So, taking a few deep breaths, she tried to remember some pleasant memory. The faces of her friends Mio and Nao came to her; the two dear girls had sent their best wishes the day before and reminded her to be careful not to spoil her beautiful dress as they badly wanted to see it later on. They were both looking forward to her detailed account of her 'debut'.

_This is a once in a lifetime opportunity… I must enjoy it…_

.

She heard polite knocking on the door and a female voice called out to her.

"Hino-san? May I come in?"

The redhead was surprised to see the friendly smile of Len's mother as she came into the restroom.

"I wanted to check if you needed anything, I hope I'm not disturbing you..."

"Oh, not at all. I was just trying to calm myself a little."

"I understand. Believe it or not I also used to have a terrible time before a public performance when I was your age."

"Is that so?"

"Uh-hun. I have yet to meet anyone who was born with nerves of steel, you know."

"Not even… Tsukimori-san?"

.

Misa Hamai smiled.

"No, not even my son. Of course he looks so stoic most of the time but he also had his moments of doubt in spite of his endless rehearsals. He almost refused to play with me at a charity concert once, when he was still studying, because he felt nervous. You would never guess, would you?"

Kahoko shook her head in disbelief.

"Standing up on stage as a solo performer is not easy Hino-san, but by and by you'll find that the joy of performing becomes stronger than the fear of failure."

"I hope so… I really like to play the violin…"

"I'm sure you do, my dear. The fact that Len taught you personally speaks for itself. He must have seen your potential or he would have refused you as he refused all the girls who beseeched him for lessons before."

.

"Actually, that's because… uhm…because…uhm…Tsuchiura-san asked him to teach me…"

"Oh… Are you a close friend of Ryoutarou?"

"No! No! No! We are not that close!"

"I see. But he's a very charming young man, isn't he? I sometimes wish my son was a little more like him…"

"…Uhm I think Tsukimori-san is also a really interesting person… and he's been very kind to me these past two months…"

Misa Hamai's face softened at Kahoko's words. This was the first time that a girl happened to praise Len's kindness before his musical talent or his looks.

"It makes me happy that you appreciate him Hino-san. I believe he somehow found the right person to teach." Her eyes twinkled as she added: "And you look even prettier than I heard! Len was indeed lucky to walk in with you at his side."

Kahoko's mouth opened in surprise.

"…Did… did Tsukimori-san say I was pretty?"

Her companion chose her words carefully. Granted that Len's initial description of his student was meagre to say the least, and it was Nami Amou who provided the relevant information, but there was no harm to let Kahoko believe otherwise…

"Well…why would he not?" she questioned with a mysterious smile. "I even feel a little envious when I look at you. If I was fifteen years younger, I would have chosen a similar gown as yours. It suits you very nicely."

The violinist's cheeks flushed pink with a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure. She felt grateful that Len's mother was so easy to get along with, but most of all she felt strangely happy that her teacher actually thought her attractive, even if he never told her so.

"Thank you Misa-san."

The older woman squeezed her hand and gave her another heartwarming smile.

"You're welcome dear. I'll leave you now but join us when you're ready."

.

Once alone, Kahoko again looked at her reflection in the mirror. Indeed the dress was a perfect fit, and she had more than one person to thank for it! Her lips curved into a smile as she felt calmer and more positive after her talk with Misa Hamai.

She picked up her violin and positioned it under her chin. The golden cord glistened under the electric lights, as she carefully played a few scales to warm up.

_It's time... Let's go, Corda!_

When she emerged from her room, she was startled to see someone leaning against the wall, with arms crossed and a sober expression on his face.

"Tsu-Tsukimori-san? Were you waiting for me? I'm sorry I took so long."

He looked at her for a few seconds before replying.

"It's fine. Are you up to play?"

"Ah…yes..."

.

He seemed to be slightly worried for some reason, and she ventured to question him.

"Is something wrong?"

"…No. Just play the way you did on your birthday. Without the mistakes of course."

"Of course."

She smiled. Her teacher had an odd sense of humour, but he had one!

"If they _encore_ you, please choose something slow and easy, a piece you can manage."

"_Eh?_" The redhead was momentarily baffled. "Do you think they'll _encore_ me, Tsukimori-san?"

"…It's possible…but don't let yourself be distracted."

She nodded and they walked back together to the reception room. The guests gradually fell quiet upon seeing the two violinists. Misa Hamai came forward and took Kahoko's hand to bring her to the center of the room. After a short introduction, the debutante was left alone under the spotlight.

"Thank you for your welcome, I have chosen to play Pachelbel's canon on the violin as it is one of my favourite pieces."

.

Kahoko registered the encouraging looks on the faces of Ryoutarou and Nami who were standing close by. She noticed Len a little further, his tall figure contrasting with that of a short and rather plump gentleman beside him. She positioned herself to play, praying that the magical feeling she had so often experienced with her great-aunt's violin would again recur.

Although the first few notes she drew sounded a little tentative, the many hours of practice in Len's music room paid off when she gradually found herself slowing down and switching to autopilot. In that altered state of consciousness she was only an observer while someone else played the familiar piece: a stranger who managed to follow her teacher's instructions and who recalled effortlessly where the notes were to be emphasized and where they were to be played with the lightest of touches. She had no music sheet in front of her, and she needed none. The piece was a part of her and the deep calming tones poured out from within the music box of her heart for the audience to enjoy.

Ryoutarou thought with a smile that his partner had been right to let her play this piece without accompaniment. Her sincererity was much more touching, and noticeable without one. He clapped loudly when Kahoko finished her canon, and so did the rest of the crowd.

Relief and happiness overwhelmed the redhead as she bowed deeply in front of the appreciative audience. She had made it, had managed to play the piece without interruption right to the end, in the way she had been told to play it.

.

"_Encore_ please! _Encore_!"

She blushed when she heard Aoi's voice requesting her for another item. Others including Misa Hamai joined him to demand more music from the debutante.

Kahoko's eyes searched for Len's. He quietly gave his consent. _Something slow and easy_… Right: she knew of such a piece.

"Thank you all so much. I will try to play another piece. It's Schubert's Ave Maria."

Silence enveloped the listeners as Kahoko prepared herself to play this ageless hymn. It reminded her of the day she first set a foot on Schubert Lane and climbed into Len's music room. He had cut her playing short on that occasion, but since then, she had improved so much thanks to his help and although he had not helped her to practice this song in particular, she wanted him to hear it now.

Zaoyinu sensei adjusted his spectacles on his nose and commented simply:

"Ave Maria, huh?"

Len stiffened imperceptibly. He also remembered the last time Kahoko had played that piece for him, two months ago. There was no doubt that she was capable of a much better performance tonight, but still… there was no way of knowing how his old teacher would react to an unpolished performance…

.

As Kahoko closed her eyes and began to play, Len found himself wishing he had taken the time to properly teach her an 'encore piece'. He was not fond of surprises as his close companions knew too well; for instance, finding Zaoyinu sensei on the guest list had not been a pleasant one and now...

_Ave Maria… gratia plena_

_Maria gratia plena_

_Maria gratia plena_

_Ave, Ave Dominus_

_Dominus Tecum_

_._

"That girl…she has something you don't…"

Len blinked in confusion as he tried to make sense of his old sensei's whisper. _Something I don't?_

He looked back at Kahoko who was playing with an angel's smile on her face.

.

_Benedicta tu in mulieribus_

_Et benedictus_

_Et benedictus fructus ventris_

_Ventris tui Jesus_

_Ave Maria._

_._

"You know Len, she's one of those that will never be judged on technique alone… in fact she produces such moving notes because she's not focusing on getting everything right."

.

_Maria gratia plena_

_Maria gratia plena_

_Ave, Ave Dominus_

_Dominus Tecum_

_._

Moving notes? Len drew a long breath and stared ahead in a daze. Had he ever taken the time to listen to her? Really _listen_, instead of interrupting her to point out her mistakes and correct her posture…

_Benedicta tu in mulieribus_

_Et benedictus_

_Et benedictus fructus ventris_

_Ventris tui Jesus_

_Ave Maria._

_._

That girl… she seemed to think that her violin was enchanted… perhaps it was the power of belief that allowed her to produce a magical sound that enraptured the audience.

Len saw nothing but sweet smiles on the faces of his relatives and acquaintainces. No one had appeared to notice the flaws in his student's playing. And even if they had, they certainly did not mind.

"_She will be loved_…"

After the redhead's final bow, Nami Amou rushed to hug her and all the young men present came forward to offer her some compliment and make her laugh.

Her success meant he had won… and yet…

"I hope she doesn't change, Len. It would be a pity"

Zaoyinu sensei looked at his former student from the corner of his eyes and noticed with some satisfaction that the latter had lost his usual composure. He then decided to mingle with the rest of Kahoko's admirers, leaving Len to his thoughts.

.

* * *

.

The rest of the evening proved to be as enjoyable as Misa Hamai had anticipated, filled with music, dancing, and merry conversations. Her only regret was not to see her son dancing with his protégée, but the fact that Len had actually refrained from leaving the party straight after the performance was in itself a small feat. Moreover, she secretly rejoiced over the fact that he would follow the redhead with his eyes wherever she went.

Meanwhile, Kahoko and Nami were both having a jolly time, since there were no lack of gentlemen who were accustomed to dance and who recognised the fine qualities of these young ladies.

The violinist in particular was much sought after, and it proved unexpectedly difficult for Ryoutarou to secure a dance with her. Of course he complained about it, which made her smile even wider.

.

"I'm serious Hino! I thought that Kaji fellow was going to keep you to himself all night... Hmph! I can't say that I approve of him much!"

"But I only danced four times with him Tsuchiura-san!"

"Four! Well, that's too much in my opinion."

"Pfufufu! Thank you for your concern for me Tsuchiura-san, and also for persuading Tsukimori-san to teach me. This adventure would not have been possible without you…"

"You're welcome my lady. I must say that I'm rather pleased with the result of this experiment, although it means that I must endure Tsukimori-sama for the rest of this spring! Oh dear, perhaps I should avoid thinking about it tonight!"

Kahoko chuckled at his joke, but she knew that in his own way he did appreciate Len in spite of his complaints.

"But tell me something Hino: what do you want to do after this?"

The redhead's eyes sparkled brightly as she spoke.

"Oh, Tsuchiura-san, I know I'm so far from his level, and I may never reach it, but I want to try! I really want to chase after him!"

Her dance partner was astonished at her words and almost came to a halt.

"You want to chase after him, huh? Well… for your sake… I'm gonna hope that he allows you to catch him!"

"…Thank you, Tsuchiura-san."

.

* * *

At half past eleven, at Len's insistence, the debutante bade goodbye to her new friends, admirers and acquaintances. Misa Hamai made her promise to come back soon for a visit, which she agreed to do. Aoi Kaji looked sad when he did not receive a similar invitation, but he comforted himself with the fact that he had listened to his angel's music and danced with her more often than any other gentleman. Surely they would meet again…

Given her involvement, Nami Amou was satisfied with the party's success and, like Misa Hamai, she had great hopes for her previously hopeless neighbour's future where romance was concerned. She was therefore in high spirits when Len's driver dropped her at her house and she winked at Kahoko before leaving the car.

"See you later sweetheart!"

"Thank you for everything Amou-san, goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Len-kun."

"…"

.

"Oi Tsukimori, you could have been polite, after all she did to help!"

"It was my mother's choice to involve her. Not mine."

"And here I thought you had begun to change for the better Tsukimori! Oh, well, I'm counting on you Hino! _Pfufufu! _Anyway, you can drop me here; I'll walk the rest of the way. Have a good night's sleep Hino, you deserve it. You were amazing!"

"Goodnight Tsuchiura-san! Thank you."

The rest of the drive up Schubert Lane continued in silence, and neither Kahoko, who felt strangely nervous in front of her teacher, nor Len himself, knew how to break it.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
__I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing  
I'__ve never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
And when you turned to _him_ and smiled, It took my breath away  
I have never had such a feeling  
Such a feeling of complete and utter _loss_, as I do tonight…_

_._

_I have been blind…_

.

"We're here, Tsukimori-sama!"

Len realised that the car had stopped in front of the house and that his driver was looking at him expectantly.

"Ah, yes, thank you for your services."

Finally leaving the car, he fished the house key out of his front pocket and unlocked the door. He allowed Kahoko to go in ahead of him, and when he followed her down the hallway, he noticed that she seemed to be limping slightly.

"Hino…are you hurt?"

"Eh?"

"You're not walking properly. Did you twist your ankle?"

"Ah, it's nothing really. I'm not very used to wearing heels, and they give me blisters."

"...And knowing that, you were still dancing all the evening!"

.

Kahoko's shoulders drooped and she looked suitably embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Tsukimori-san…"

He let out a sigh and accompanied her to the parlour.

"What I'm I to do with you?"

"…"

"Wait here for me."

The redhead sat down on the couch to remove the painful shoes. There were a couple of blisters on each foot and she winced at the sight. Thank goodness tomorrow was Sunday, so she would be able to rest properly.

.

Moments later, Len came back with a small kit containing plasters. Of course! He could be trusted to think of something sensible in every situation, but when he knelt down in front of her to examine her feet, Kahoko felt rather awkward.

"I… I can do it myself Tsukimori-san!"

He didn't seem to hear her and she swallowed nervously as he plastered each swollen blister with care.

"Why do women insist on wearing something uncomfortable at parties? I thought you would know better Hino. Or was it Amou who talked you into buying them?"

"No, no! It was my choice Tsukimori-san…"

As Len looked unconvinced she tried to turn the matter into a small joke.

"You and Tsuchiura-san are so tall; I couldn't possibly have walked beside you without heels…"

Instead of seeing him roll his eyes at female foolishness as he would normally do, she saw his expression suddenly change to something inscrutable as he slowly stood up.

.

"Hino…"

"Yes, Tsukimori-san?"

"You'll be standing on your own from now on… _I don't need to teach you anymore_."

.

The last thing Kahoko registered as he turned to leave the parlour was how straight his back looked, and how the distance between them kept on increasing little by little until he disappeared entirely from her sight.

She picked up her shoes with trembling hands and rose from the couch.

It was over. Everything was over…

_._

_._

_._

_To be continued..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_Oh, foolish Len, what have you done?_


	10. The tearcup overflows

**Chapter 10**

_(This chapter has been split into two. This is just the first part, so don't be upset that it's short and there is no Len)_**  
**

**.**

* * *

There really wasn't anything to cry about, Kahoko upbraided herself as she walked barefoot towards her closet where she hung the beautiful party dress she had just removed. She caressed the smooth fabric, and reminisced over the events of the evening.

Everything was fine; hadn't she won the praise of seasoned musicians such as Misa Hamai and her husband, Ryoutarou Tsuchiura and that old gentleman, whose name she couldn't remember, but who had told her that she had made his visit to Vienna worthwhile?

All the guests had been kind to her, had paid her compliments, extended invitations and good wishes. She had met with nothing but appreciation and respect. Nami Amou had called the party a great success. So why did she feel so unaccountably sad? Why did the tears fall softly down her face to wet her nightdress?

Perhaps the blisters were to blame? After all they were rather painful in spite of being now plastered. She wiped away the salty trail on her cheeks and sniffed a little. Yes, it was probably the blisters. There was no other reason to cry was there? The fact that Tsukimori-san had stated that he was no longer under any obligation to teach her wasn't anything to cry about, surely! Hadn't she understood all along that her apprenticeship was intended to last only for two months?

How could a fact that she knew implicitly up to now cause her so much pain all of a sudden? When had she started to hope that things could be otherwise?

.

Switching off the lights in her room, she made her way to the window sill, hoping that the golden moon could offer her some comfort.

What had she expected anyway? Some sort of fairy tale ending such as her friend Mio Takato would rave about? An extension of her training? She didn't really know, but every time she relived the scene in the parlour, Len's parting words brought a new flurry of tears.

_I don't need to teach you anymore…_

That was it, the reason behind her turmoil was that the bet had been won, and yet she had lost her teacher. It was hard to accept but, in all likelihood, she had been nothing but a burden on him from the start. A burden he was glad to be rid of now. To focus on the things that really mattered, like his concerts and his compositions. She had only been a complication – a spanner in his well-geared life. Distracting him with desserts and dances and dresses…

Now things could go back to normal, so there was really no need to shed tears, she reminded herself for the umpteenth time. Mio and Nao were waiting for her back home. She could probably still see Nami Amou in the city from time to time. Her teacher - no her _former teacher -_ would not have anything to say against it now. She would also be able to see Ryoutarou Tsuchiura and attend his concerts, without a doubt.

There really was nothing to cry about. Besides, wasn't it time to sleep? Wouldn't it be awkward to meet her host with puffy eyes? And what about Matsuda-san and Tomoyo-san? They would probably worry upon seeing such a sad countenance. How would she be able to say goodbye?

_._

_Goodbye_…

Kahoko crept under her duvet and continued to watch the moon from her bed. Yes, she would have to say goodbye to the dear couple tomorrow...

How gentle and loving they had been towards her. She had not realised how quickly she had grown attached to them. How could she keep a bright face when parting with them? What should she say to alleviate the sadness? "I'll be back often to see you"? No, that would be a lie. Tsukimori-san would not invite her to visit often. If she was lucky, she might get one invitation around Christmas. On the old couple's insistence.

_Once a year._

She would see them perhaps only once a year, Tsukimori-san included. She wouldn't have to hear his curt remarks again anytime soon, or bear his scowling expression, or feel the touch of his smooth hands or dance with him again… _Hark, why was she even remembering such things_?

.

And then...

And then there was the inescapable truth that she wouldn't hear the sound of his violin for a very long time.

Surely, this was worth crying over, wasn't it? Even if it wasn't, she didn't care anymore. Her pillow was slowly beginning to get wet but she couldn't stop. She wasn't only losing a teacher; she would also lose the privilege of being his audience. Of seeing Tsukimori-sama at his best… and at his worst.

She had known him for two months. A short time and yet so intense that it would probably take her a lifetime to forget him.

And now she had to leave. There was no other way.

.

.

(To be continued)


	11. On the street where he lives

**Chapter 11: On the street where he lives  
**

**.**

**.  
**

Before the break of dawn, she was ready. Face washed clean and hair tied up in her signature ponytail, Kahoko Hino went down the stairs with her handbag. She had already brought down her suitcase and violin on an earlier trip; they were waiting for her in the lobby. Of course she had done her best to walk on tiptoes and close all doors very softly while her preparations went on, since the last thing she wanted was to see an irate owner of the house get up to complain about early morning noise.

She stepped inside the dark music room and surveyed it one last time. How strange to be leaving it behind, but maybe… maybe one day she would also own a music room in her house. With a comfy chair and a grand piano… and a shelf full of records! Why not? She had her whole life in front of her: one chapter was closing, but another was just beginning. Wasn't it?

She placed a thank-you note on her teacher's desk. He would find it later on during the day and hopefully miss her a little in spite of his relief at being rid of an unwanted pupil!

.

Although she was aware that departing suddenly without a proper goodbye showed a lack of good manners and was likely to be misconstrued, the redhead felt that she had no choice. The signs that she had been crying were still too evident on her face and she didn't feel she could act out a goodbye scene, which is why a similar note was left in the kitchen for Tomoyo-san and her husband.

There was nothing else to do now but to open the front door and breathe in the fresh morning air. Ever since she started packing, her turmoil had quietened, and Kahoko readily acknowledged that action was often the only remedy to anxiety.

With one last look at the peaceful house, she was out of the gate and onto Schubert lane. She walked slowly on account of her luggage and the blisters on her feet. There was no bus at this early hour, and calling a taxi had been out of question for she could not run the risk of waking up the other occupants of the house.

Never mind! A leisurely stroll on Sunday wouldn't do any harm, and sooner or later she would be home, wouldn't she? It was better than lying sorrowfully awake in bed while sleep continuously eluded her.

If only I could be like Shimizu-kun! Able to enjoy a nap under any circumstance! Wouldn't it be lovely?

.

* * *

Alas! Sleep was sometimes a luxury for young people whose hearts and minds are very prone to sudden attachments.

One young man in particular was having a lot of trouble to relax sufficiently to remain asleep longer than an hour at a time. The truth was probably that he didn't really _want_ to sleep, for to do so would mean to forget the beautiful angel who haunted him with her music and her sparkling laugh and her golden eyes.

He would be ever grateful to his mother for taking him to Misa Hamai's party, where providence had allowed him to meet his dream girl again. And how absolutely _lovely_ she had looked in that white dress from Miyabi's! He would have gladly danced with her the whole night through!

A sigh escaped his lips. If only he had been the _only_ one to be worthy of her attention! Sadly, so many gentlemen had requested her for a dance, and she had cheerfully obliged. Not to mention that she seemed particularly close to Ryoutarou Tsuchiura and the famous Len Tsukimori. The two of them were professional musicians and therefore were in a different league altogether. They had something to share with her which he didn't.

_And yet, she has been so kind to me last night. Perhaps her heart is still free… perhaps I haven't met her too late? _

_Oh, but what if I have?_

.

His thoughts delighted and tormented him in turn, until finally he rose from his bed and put on some day clothes. An early morning walk, he hoped, might help him make sense of his emotions.

It wasn't quite like him to be so preoccupied as to hardly notice the hard ground beneath his feet. He, who had a tennis game planned with his cousin later in the day, suddenly felt that such pastime would be utterly meaningless if a certain red-haired lady was not around to cheer him on.

Why should he exert himself in the hot weather, when he could go to the park and replay his angel's performance?

_I wonder what she's dreaming of now, as her rosy cheek lays on a cool white pillow. Would she think of me, as I think of her? _

.

He moved closer to his wrought-iron gate and stared blankly at the portion of the street ahead of him. He almost failed to be surprised when someone passed by on the opposite side of the pavement. In the faint light of dawn, he saw that it was a lady who was carrying a suitcase and what appeared to be a musical instrument case.

She was short and slim, with a shoulder-length ponytail. So similar to his beloved angel!

_Oh, Hino-san, why am I seeing you everywhere? My mind must be afflicted by the lack of sleep. _

_Or is this what they call love?_

He pinched himself; the pain told him that he was very much awake. He could even hear the sound of her slow footsteps. His heart began to beat with a wild hope.

"Hino-san?"

The figure stopped and looked back with a puzzled expression. Had someone called her name?

"Hino-san!"

"Aoi-kun?"

"Good heavens, I can't believe this. It must be fate!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You surprised me too, Aoi-kun. I didn't know you lived on this street."

.

She retraced her steps while he opened the gate and came forward to meet her.

"Yes, I do, and goodness knows, I never expected to see you here. May I ask where you're going?"

"Oh…I'm…I'm…well, I'm just going home right now."

"Home?"

"Uhm…yes…I wanted to surprise my friends, that's why I'm travelling so early…"

She smiled in a contrite way, hoping that her blond-haired acquaintance would not inquire any further.

"But what about you, Aoi-kun, do you always get up at dawn?"

"Actually…I couldn't sleep…" was his plain and honest answer.

"The sound of your violin still resounds in my head, Hino-san."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

The redhead's immediate response was to apologize for giving him what she assumed was a bad head-ache.

"_Pfufufu!_ Why are you apologizing? Your performance was simply so wonderful that I cannot forget it. In addition, it has given me something else: the desire to begin playing the violin once again!"

"Eh?"

His words made her mouth drop open in surprise.

"What do mean, '_again_'? Have you played the violin before Aoi-kun?"

"Yes, I don't usually mention it to my friends but I used to take lessons when I was younger; however, I gave it up as I could not make as much progress as the other students in my class and that discouraged me."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I think the violin is such a beautiful instrument…"

"I know, and meeting you has served to remind me of it again. I decided after your performance last night, that I will pick up where I left off."

"In that case I'm really glad; perhaps we can play together one day."

"That would be splendid Hino-san! I can't wait! Do you think you could refer me to your teacher? I heard that he's a bit strict, but he has taught you so well, hasn't he?"

"…"

.

His companion's face clouded over, and there was a noticeable sadness in her eyes and in her voice when she replied at last.

"I'm sorry Aoi-kun, but Tsukimori-san is no longer my teacher. I… I don't think he'll take another student; he has other things to do… concerts and so on."

"Is that so?"

It was obvious that the redhead was upset about it, and an uncomfortable silence followed.

"Anyway, it was nice seeing you Aoi-kun, but I need to go."

"Oh, that's right, won't you let me give you a lift? I can drive you to your place in no time."

"I'll be fine walking; don't worry about it, besides you've just woken up."

"I insist, Hino-san, there's nothing that would make me happier than to be of assistance to you. Let me take your bag, I'll prepare us some breakfast and we'll be on our way."

"Breakfast?"

"Yes, I'm a good cook _mademoiselle_, what would you like to have?"

"Please don't trouble yourself Aoi-kun, I'm fine… "

Her white lie was exposed when her stomach rumbled loud enough for her companion to hear.

"Pfufufu! So you are hungry Hino-san! That's great! We have waffles and cream and strawberries in the fridge. I can also make us hot toast and tea. Come this way."

.

Fifteen minutes later the two of them were seated in the kitchen having a heart-warming breakfast. What a strange turn of events, Kahoko thought to herself as she ate, but it was certainly more pleasant to be here with her saviour than to be walking home alone and on an empty stomach.

"_Pfufufu!"_

"Uhm…is there something on my face, Aoi-kun?"

"Not at all, I was only thinking that your smile looked really adorable just now when you were eating the strawberries."

"…"

Aoi Kaji was a very nice gentleman, there was no doubt about it, and he had a way with words, but sometimes, the redhead wished that he could go easy with his compliments and not make her blush so much. It was a little embarrassing to be treated so chivalrously and considered worthy of adoration. The truth is that she had never been wooed by anyone before, and this situation was certainly a far cry from her teacher's customary curtness towards her.

No, no, no, no, no! There was no need to think of _him_ anymore!

After all, was he even thinking of her?

.

"Shall we get going Hino-san?"

"Ah, yes, thank you."

.

Later that morning, Kahoko's two housemates were certainly shocked to see her emerging from the fashionable blue car of a tall, handsome gentleman, but it was different from the kind of shock that Ryoutarou Tsuchiura received when he dropped in at his partner's house on Schubert lane.

* * *

.

"_Gone?_ What do you mean she's gone?"

"She decided to go home."

"And you didn't stop her?"

"Why would I? Besides she left very early, I didn't see her."

Len's stoic face and manner, given the current situation, irritated the pianist.

"Why would she leave without saying anything? It's not like her!"

"There was a note on my desk. You can read it."

.

Kahoko's handwritten note, although polite and gentle, did not contain any indication as to her frame of mind or her future intentions, so Ryoutarou felt at a loss.

"Did something happen last night, after you dropped me off?"

"No, it was considerably late, so I went to sleep."

"Very well, but did you notice if there was anything wrong with her?"

"Not really…except…she had blisters."

"Blisters? And yet you let her leave so early in the morning?"

.

It was the violinist's turn to be irritated.

"I didn't ask her to leave, but she has a house to go back to, so there's nothing wrong with it. Now if you're done with your interrogation, I would like to go back to my practice."

"Hmph! Fair enough, I guess I'll ask her myself. Can you give me her contact details?"

"No, I can't remember if she mentioned her address before and I didn't need her number, so I never asked for it."

"What?"

"I don't have it, I suggest you ask Amou."

.

Len picked up his violin and went back to his practice stand. To his surprise, Ryoutarou didn't move and continued glaring at him.

"Tsukimori! Are you… an _idiot_?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"That girl, Hino… she looked up to you a lot and she made so much progress with your lessons. Last night she even said that she wanted to chase after you…"

"So? I don't understand your point, Tsuchiura."

"My question is: what is to become of her?"

.

Len shrugged. "She'll live; she still has a job, hasn't she? I don't see why you're worried. She has understood the basics of music, now she can play whenever she wants."

_Hmph! And I thought this guy had changed, but he's still so self-centred... _

"You did tell her you liked her performance, didn't you?"

"She did well and she knows it."

"So you didn't tell her!"

"…"

"I should have guessed. How like you!"

.

Ryoutarou banged the door as he left the music room. He could feel a major head-ache coming. How had he managed to endure that thick headed violinist for so long?

No wonder Kahoko Hino had decided to go home. Two months with Len Tsukimori must have been a hell of a long time for the poor girl. And it was all his fault…

Damn!

.

.

.

* * *

(To be continued)


	12. Without you

**Chapter 12: Without you**

_Sorry for the long delay, but here is an update for those who wanted more of ice Len… ^ ^  
_

.

.

.

In the wake of her precipitous departure from the house on Schubert Lane, Kahoko discovered that freedom was like a sugar-free yoghurt: almost impossible to relish. Unless you were one of those rare earthlings who never cared for sweet things in the first place. And she wasn't one of them.

In the middle of an animated conversation, Nao and Mio would catch her heaving a sigh or staring out of the window, and it was rather embarrassing. She didn't want her dear friends to think that she wasn't happy to resume their old life together. In fact she _was_ glad to see them, and to enjoy the comforts of her own home, but there was a heart-ache deep within that she couldn't seem to let go of.

Symptoms of her unnatural state were often anecdotal such as when she missed her music room armchair or when she browsed along the shelves of a fragrance shop to look for a particular brand of man's _eau de cologne_, but sometimes they were serious enough as to make her housemates wonder about her.

Whenever they noticed that her smile wasn't quite reaching her eyes, they would invariably suggest a trip to the park, so that she could play her violin without restraint. On such occasions, they would also call upon the dashing Aoi Kaji, who was, in his own words, Hino-san's number one fan, to help cheer her up.

Although she could now sleep longer every morning, Kahoko was afflicted with recurrent dreams of a stern gentleman with pale blue hair.

_._

_Hino! I want those exercises done by eight. I haven't got all night!_

_._

_Didn't I tell you to close that window? I don't want complaints from the neighbours._

_._

_Stop! You're playing these notes all wrong. _

_._

_Learn to play properly before you set a foot outside again._

_._

_You would make more progress if you spent less time chatting with Amou. _

_._

_Yes, Tsukimori-san… I'm sorry Tsukimori-san… please teach me again Tsukimori-san…_

.

Even Shimizu Keiichi, looking up from his books, managed to notice that his assistant wasn't her usual care-free self since her apprenticeship with Vienna's best violinist had ended. He resolved to think the matter over while he slept, but he was nonetheless grateful for the fact that she still worked in his shop and that her music skills had improved so dramatically.

**.**

* * *

.

As for Kahoko's infamous teacher, he discovered in the days following his student's disappearance that freedom was too much like a song without an accompanist, a duet without a partner, or a measure that felt incomplete. And it bothered him.

There was no one left to try his patience anymore. No false notes resounded in the evening air. No meddlesome neighbours turned up to induce a head-ache. Even Ryoutarou didn't drop by to practice.

In that case how could the peacefulness he had longed for ring of emptiness?

He left his writing table to walk to the window. The fir trees cast long shadows in the afternoon sunshine but they had nothing to do with the invisible shadow that had fallen over his music room lately.

_._

_Knock knock!_

"Tsukimori-sama, I'm surprised you haven't left already. I hope you have not forgotten your mother's invitation to tea?"

"You're right, it had slipped my mind. Maybe I'll just call to decline."

"_Ahem_, if I may say so, it would not be proper to refuse your mother a visit. I also think a short outing would do you good."

Len was undecided but didn't feel like arguing with the kind old man.

"Very well, I'll go, if you'll send for the car Matsuda-san."

"I already did. Let me see you out."

The driver saluted his boss and opened the car door for him. He wondered about the violinist's absent-minded look. Was he by any chance preoccupied with musical composition, or did a certain red-haired young woman haunt his thoughts?

* * *

"We have arrived, Sir. Shall I pick you up at five?"

"Yes, please do."

His mother greeted him at the door, with an animated expression.

"Thank you for coming, dear. I'll be with you in just a moment. Make yourself at ease in the parlour."

Misa Hamai's cozy parlour, designed as a sanctuary for herself, was full of house plants and cream coloured furniture. A jar of potpourri spread a delicate fragrance of herbs and spices all around the room, inducing one to relax. Len only wandered in when he was invited for tea. It was here that his mother kept framed pictures of family members, including himself at various stages of their lives. Little did he know that it was her dearest wish to have a photo of him smiling on his wedding day…

.

He had expected the room to be empty. After all, why would his host suggest he make himself at ease otherwise? A laden tray had already been set on the small table and on one of the sofas was a lady's handbag. Standing next to the glass fronted cupboard was the lady herself, wearing a sleeveless dress of a dark blue material. She was holding a picture frame in her hands and smiled at whoever it was.

"Hino?"

"Eh?"

She turned around to meet his gaze and he noticed that she was wearing much more sensible shoes than the last time he saw her. Had her outfit, including that little pearl necklace, been chosen again by that Aoi Kaji?

"Tsu-Tsukimori-san!"

She put the frame back on its shelf and bit her lips nervously.

"I didn't know you were coming. Your mother didn't tell me."

It sounded like an apology. For her presence.

"I wasn't expecting to see you either."

.

"She told me to have a look at the pictures until she was ready."

"Is that why you were smiling...?"

"Eh? That's...that's because you looked so serious as a child, and I was thinking that you haven't changed."

"..."

"Oh, we should sit down… Hmm how are Matsuda-san and Tomoyo-san?"

"They are both well."

"Ah. I'm glad to hear that. And Tsuchiura-san?"

"I haven't seen him."

"Oh."

There was an embarrassed silence, which Kahoko sought desperately to break.

"Please have some tea, Tsukimori-san."

She set about pouring him some, while he noticed that her hands trembled a little.

"Your mother's cookies are delicious."

His silent gaze flustered her. She didn't know what to say anymore.

.

"Are you practicing?"

"Ah, yes, of course. In the park. My friends are happy to listen to me."

"I see."

"They tell me that I sound great but the truth is I don't know…"

She took a deep breath and continued wistfully.

"…since you're not there to tell me when I'm wrong…"

"...That can't be helped, Hino."

"I know that; it's silly and pretentious on my part to want more."

He looked up blankly.

"More?"

"More attention… more of your time, though I know…you are very busy. Would you consider helping me every now and then?"

When she saw that Len seemed genuinely startled at her words, perhaps even thinking her ungrateful, the tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry… I don't deserve it …I already troubled you so much…Please forget what I said…"

Sobs escaped her and she quickly snatched her handbag before running out of the room. Goodness knows she had not intended to break down in front of him. Or leave without informing her host. When did running away become a habit?

Len stared dumbfounded at the teacup in his hands. Why did women have to be so complicated?

.

He was still confused over the whole incident when his mother came in hurriedly.

"I just saw Hino-san leaving the house from my window. What happened? Did you upset her?"

"No... she made herself cry... I hardly said anything…"

Misa Hamai stared at her son incredulously.

"Oh Len..."

"...isn't it precisely because you didn't say anything that Hino-san was upset? You really should be more careful of others."

He felt suddenly awkward upon hearing the disappointment in her voice._  
_

_Bother! Now his mother was upset too. _

_Socialising brought nothing but trouble_.

"I'm sorry but please allow me to take my leave, and give my regards to father."

She did not object. Perhaps there was a small chance that he would run after Kahoko.

Unfortunately the latter had hailed a taxi on the streets and disappeared, leaving Len to return home with a more disgruntled appearance than his driver had known him to bear.

.

* * *

.

Later that evening, the phone rang in the hallway, and as Len happened to pass by he picked it up. When he heard the irate voice at the other end of the line, he immediately wished he hadn't.

"I always knew you were a clueless fool outside of music, Len-kun, but I didn't think you were beyond hope. Until today."

"Amou? I'm afraid I have no time to listen to you right now."

"Oh, yes, you will! Somebody's got to drum some sense into you!"

"Is this about Hino?"

"Of course! She's my friend and I care about her."

"Well, she's not here, Amou."

"I know that, you dummy! So what are you doing about it?"

"Excuse me?…"

"Are you so worried about your own success that you can't find time to continue teaching her?"

"There are plenty of teachers in Vienna, it doesn't matter who takes over."

"So that's your stand, huh? I take it that you're entirely fine that she's being seen all over town with that Aoi Kaji, right."

There was a pause.

"…That has nothing to do with me, Amou."

"Fiddlesticks! I don't want a loser as a neighbour."

"Feel free to move out then. Goodnight."

"Wait!"

.

Len hung up before she pursued her tirade.

_That's it! I've had enough. _

Enough of everyone's silent and not-so-silent reproaches.

.

Matsuda-san found him rubbing his temples and feared the worst.

"_Ahem_. Do you need anything, Tsukimori-sama?"

"Yes…"

The old butler waited with concern for his master to finish his request.

"I have decided to go earlier to Germany. I can meet some of my father's partners and see the sights. Tsuchiura can join me later as he wishes. Please make arrangements."

"Oh... as you wish."

Guessing that this decision was probably related in some way to Kahoko, Matsuda-san chose not to argue with Len when his face was so resolute.

But somebody had to be informed.

_._

_(to be continued)_


	13. Listen to your heart

**Chapter 13: Listen to your heart**

**Summary: **_Kahoko's happiness after her performance at Misai Hamai's party was short lived. Her apprenticeship with the best violinist in Vienna has come to an end, and she has a hard time letting go. As for Len, he outwardly refuses to accept that his student's dismissal wasn't 'fair' and wonders why people expect him to do more? Hasn't he done enough? Isn't it time for him to focus on his concert in Germany?_

* * *

_.  
_

Today was going to be different. And it wasn't just because he had received a new frilled shirt from his dressmaker of a sister either. No, Shimizu Keiichi could feel it in the air. It was a day of realizations. And the first thing that dawned on him was that his assistant had metamorphosed into an attractive lady. Gone was the clumsy girl with sloppy clothes who chattered candidly with clients. Although she was as nice and caring as before, Kahoko walked and talked with more composure and restraint. She also dressed herself with style.

Perhaps this change was what brought all those young men into the bookshop. Keiichi sometimes felt like glaring at those who left without buying anything. For instance, just this morning, a tall blond gentleman with a dazzling smile had come in to see the redhead. He was charming to boot, and worshiped Kahoko like a goddess or some angel from heaven. And perhaps she was, considering how lovely she was with her warm golden eyes, and her smile tinted with a hint of sorrow which she tried to hide from others...

"I'll pick you up this evening then. My mother will be delighted."

"Thank you, very much, Aoi-kun. I look forward to it too. Have a nice day."

.

Keiichi was still mulling over it when another tall gentleman presented himself at the counter.

"Hi, I'm looking for a lady who works here. Her name's Hino."

"Yes… and what is your business with her?"

The visitor was a little taken aback by the cold response.

"Erm… well… I haven't seen Hino lately, and I wanted us to catch up. There's something I need to tell her."

"So… you are not here for a book…"

"Ah, no, sorry… although... I might come back some other time to look at music books if you have any."

"Oh. Do you like music?"

"Yes. I'm a pianist. Ryoutarou Tsuchiura. Nice to meet you, Mr…?"

"Shimizu."

.

Seeing the large tanned hand of the visitor, Keiichi couldn't help shaking it for an abnormally long time.

"You've got big hands…"

"Ah, yes, is that bad?"

"…I want big hands too…"

Ryoutarou dropped sweat at the bookshop owner's expressed wish, but did not withdraw his hand so as not to appear rude.

_Hino was right, that fellow is eccentric!_

Fortunately, Kahoko's appearance saved him from further awkwardness.

"Eh? Tsuchiura-san?"

"Hello, Hino! It's been a while."

"Yes, indeed, but it's nice to see you again, Tsuchiura-san. How may I help you?"

"Actually, as I was telling Mr Shimizu, I came to here to find you. It's about Tsukimori…"

"Oh."

Kahoko's face clouded over, making Keiichi look at them with more suspicion. The pianist realised the bookshop wasn't really the place for this talk.

"Have you had lunch yet? I would love it if you could join me."

"Ah, sure, there's a nice place not far from here."

"That's great. Sorry for being in a hurry Mr Shimizu. I'll definitely drop by some other time."

"You're welcome…"

.

* * *

They stepped out onto the busy street attracting a fair amount of attention from passers by who probably mistook them for a couple.

"The weather's really pleasant today, isn't it?"

"It is. Which is why I think you should have more spring in your step, Hino."

"Ha ha ha! I've been trying to walk more carefully. Tsukimori-san always told me not to hurry so much."

"I see. You do take his words to heart, don't you?"

"Eh?"

"_Pfufufu_… I think you're the best student he'll ever have!"

Kahoko kept her face down to hide the blush on her cheeks.

.

Moments later they were seated at a table for two, and a waiter handed them the menu.

"You can order whatever you want Hino. It's my treat."

"Oh, are you sure? Thank you."

"Yes. Did you know that I was looking forward to have Sunday lunch with you after the party?"

Kahoko's embarrassment returned. Of course they would be talking about the party and Tsukimori.

"I'm sorry, I felt like going home early to surprise my friends on that day."

"Is that so?"

"I… I missed them… but I did hope to thank you for your support at some other time. Please don't think that I'm not grateful."

"Hey, don't sweat it, Hino. I never thought that… but I must admit that lately I felt rather guilty about the whole thing."

"Huh? Did Tsukimori-san complain to you?"

"What I meant was that I didn't think about the situation from your perspective; how you had to endure living away from home for two months as well as being with that antisocial fellow."

"Oh, that… that wasn't really hard. You were all very kind to me."

"But something bothers you now, am I wrong?"

"No, I'm fine… there's no need to worry about me Tsuchiura-san. I'm happy I can play my violin without bothering anyone with false notes…"

"I see… do you miss him?"

"Eh? I… I miss everyone…"

Ryoutarou took a long hard look at the redhead while she busied herself with the salad on her plate.

.

"I haven't been to rehearse with Tsukimori lately, but I'm thinking of going tonight. Would you want to come? The old couple would be glad to see you."

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't think I can go."

"Hey, you needn't worry that Tsukimori won't be nice to you. If he's the slightest bit rude, I'll give him a hard time in Germany."

Instead of smiling at the joke, Kahoko shook her head regretfully.

"The truth is I already have an engagement…"

The pianist felt deflated.

"Oh, well, that's too bad. I guess it can't be helped. We'll have to postpone it. Tsukimori is leaving for Germany tomorrow morning."

"Eh?…So early…"

"Yes, he's hard to decipher sometimes. I have the feeling he must have said something to offend you, Hino. You seem a bit down when I talk about him."

"Ah, no it's nothing; I was just thinking that it must be nice to travel."

_You're not a good liar sweetheart…_

"Hey, cheer up, when I'm done with Tsukimori, you'll be the next violinist I work with!"

"Ha ha ha! Thank you, Tsuchiura-san, I promise to continue to work hard then!"

"That's my girl!"

Ryoutarou resisted the urge to pat her on the head before they parted ways.

_Come to think of it, Hino isn't hard to fall in love with. I wonder if the rumours about her and Aoi Kaji are any true. Not that I approve of the fellow, but Amou-san's got a point, he's not 'as dense as Len-kun'!_

.

.

* * *

"I'm back!"

Kahoko changed the door sign from "closed" to "open" before going in search of her employer.

"You've fallen asleep again, haven't you...? I wish I could do that too. It might help me to think more clearly."

She plopped herself on the floor next to the figure who slumbered peacefully.

"He's _leaving_ tomorrow morning…"

"Of course it's not like I _won't_ see him again…"

"But I feel that I should _apologise_ for leaving like that…"

"Or at least _thank_ him properly for everything he taught me…"

"But meeting him was really _awkward_ last time…"

"And I'm expected at a friend's place _tonight_…"

"What would you do in my place Shimizu-kun…?"

Since Kahoko kept voicing out her thoughts without expecting any comment, she was amazed when Keiichi's blond head leaned onto her shoulder.

"I don't _where_ he's going…and I don't know _why_, but you should listen to your _heart_ Kahoko-san… before you tell him…_goodbye_..."

Later on, Keiichi would only have a vague recollection of saying something useful to his assistant, but it comforted him in his opinion that rest was the best remedy for human pains.

.

.

* * *

When the full moon rose from the Eastern horizon, Len observed it silently from his music room. He was leaving tomorrow morning, but inside he felt hollow. Supper had been a short affair. Matsuda and Tomoyo didn't seem to be enthusiastic about his concert tour although they entreated him to take good care of his health and always make time for proper meals.

He picked up his violin. At least music could comfort him when he felt estranged from the world. It was the one thing that daily grew more precious to him, that would forever make his heart beat.

_ichibyou goto ni kimi ga ITOSHII  
zutto... mune no kodou ga hibiite iru_

It was his way of expressing himself when speaking only made him sound and feel clumsy. He sometimes didn't wish to be part of the world. He watched every scenery from a distance. Never had he walked about carefree, with hands in his pocket, humming his favourite song.

If he could sing his heart out, what would it even sound like? Such a melody was as yet unheard of maybe.

If he could be like Hino…who smiled, cried and pouted easily, whose eyes betrayed every emotion… alas, what was the use of remembering her now?

_kimi wo irodoru subete ga ima, kaze ni mai nagara  
yasashiku tsutsumu..._

.

The notes of Crescendo poured out yearningly from his violin and drifted to the darkened sky.

It was only a chance meeting. A strange aside in the story of his life. Never to be repeated. Now he needed to live only in the present.

To protect his music and himself. Mostly himself. It was too painful to let others in.

And yet it was so lonely…

So lonely that his mind started playing tricks, making him hear a sound very much like a faint echo of his own piece coming from the garden. Could a second violin be playing?

Although astonished by the situation, Len quickly resumed his place in the piece and moved closer to the window. He gradually softened his own notes so that he could better listen to the other violinist.

_itsuka wa kitto tsuyosa to iu tsubasa wo hirogete  
mamori tsuzukeru  
dare yori kimi wo_

.

To protect required strength. Strength to face one's imperfection and insecurities without giving up on one's love. He knew someone who had that strength despite her frail appearance.

Hino…

The glow of the moon illumined her figure as she swayed to the heart-stirring melody. Against all odds, her violin, unbidden, had responded to his. It had to be a miracle.

Could the piece composed by the best violinist in Vienna be rendered with more perfection than this?

Did fate have something else in store for him?

She finally opened her eyes to meet his gaze when the piece came to its languid conclusion, thereby answering all his questions.

.

"Tsukimori-san…"

"Hino…"

"Just now, did you think it was a beautiful sound?"

"Yes, it was beautiful…"

The redhead let out a sigh of relief and moved to stand underneath the window.

"I'm so glad you think so. I know it's late and you're leaving tomorrow, but I wanted to wish you good luck."

"Thank you, Hino…"

"I'm sorry for joining you uninvited but when I heard your piece, my hands started moving before I noticed…"

"Somehow, you always listen to your heart, don't you?"

"Eh?"

"Actually, I'm the one who owes you an apology, Hino. For not understanding you previously… It's hard to explain…perhaps I was insecure, envious even… because the things Zaoyinu sensei praised about you were not those I had taught you…"

His student shook her head vigorously.

"Even if that were true, I would never even have been in a position to receive such praise if you had not helped me Tsukimori-san. I'm really indebted to you for the greater joy I can give to myself and others…so thank you."

Reaching for his hand, she pressed it gently. Time stood still for a while.

.

"I guess I see it now, Hino… you and Tsuchiura… even Amou… were not trying to make me a lesser violinist by interfering in my life… but whenever I resisted your influence I ended up with a headache…"

His honest statement made her giggle.

"I'm sorry, Tsukimori-san… what should we do?"

"I suppose I ought to relax a little and not take everything so seriously…"

"I think that's a great idea, you really deserve to be more carefree. I hope you can have a good time in Germany."

Something lit up in his head.

"About that… would you want to come along?"

"Eh? To Germany? You're joking, aren't you?"

"Not really, I'm thinking that it would be better to play Crescendo with two violins and a piano. And it's a bit late to find another violinist to join me."

.

"That…that's not very reasonable, Tsukimori-san…"

"I know, but Matsuda-san can make arrangements. We don't have to leave tomorrow…so…will you?"

Kahoko felt her heart beating very fast. She was awake, this wasn't a dream.

"I might feel too overwhelmed to play on stage…but I really want to be with you…"

"We can help each other, as musicians do…"

"Then please take care of me, Tsukimori-san…"

When she relinquished her hold on his hand and began to move away, Len felt suddenly cold.

"Hino… wait, don't leave just yet."

"Oh, I'm just going round the house to ring the bell. You wouldn't want me to come in through the window…"

A faint smile tugged on his lips.

"Perhaps I wouldn't mind…"

"Did you say something?"

"Ahem… yes, please go and ring the bell, Hino."

"Yes, Tsukimori-san…"

As he watched her disappear from view Len realised that a chapter was closing but another was just beginning.

.

The END.

.

.

.

_Author's note_: I can't believe it took me two years to upload this story from my mind to the computer, but I'm so happy to finish. It was fun to write and I fell in love with love with Len- Kaho all over again.

A big thank you to everyone for reading to the end, especially to those who followed this from 2010 and who alerted, favourited or reviewed.

Domo arigatou Minna-san! See you in the next story :)

Oh, yes the quoted lyrics are from the ending song of the LCDO anime of course. And the chapter title as well as Keiichi's words are from the popular song by the band Roxette. 'Dressed for success' is another of their songs.

.

.

As i promised some Len fans, here's the last omake...

.

Ryou (while playing at the piano): I think our trio should have a name. Anyone's got an idea?

Kahoko (inspiredly): How about the magic fingers?

Ryou (with a malicious smile): Not bad! But I think, Earth, fire and water would be appropriate, since our Tsukimori-sama is no longer an iceblock!

Len (simply): Hmph! 'Vienna's best' is good enough.

Nami (making a grand entrance): I have an idea for your show. It should be called the Violin Romance!

Len (frowning): First of all, it's not a show! And what are you doing here Amou?

Nami (innocently): Well, if you're going on tour you'll need a manager, won't you? It's not proper for Hino-san to travel alone with a gentleman, even if it's you Len-kun.

Ryou (laughing uncontrollably): She's right...pfufufu!

Len (matter-of-factly): In that case, Hino and I will have to get married.

Kahoko (collapsing on the chair): Eh? you… you're not serious Tsukimori-san!

Ryou (punching the air): Woohoo! I don't care what you say Tsukimori, but I'll be the best man if Hino agrees!

Nami (excitedly): And I'll help with the wedding. I think it should be held here. What do you say Tomoyo-san?

Tomoyo (dreamily): Oh, yes. I Ryou (while playing at the piano): I think our trio should have a name. Anyone's got an idea?

Kahoko (inspiredly): How about the magic fingers?

Ryou (with a malicious smile): Not bad! But I think, Earth, fire and water would be appropriate, since our Tsukimori-sama is no longer an iceblock!

Len (simply): Hmph! 'Vienna's best' is good enough.

Nami (making a grand entrance): I have an idea for your show. It should be called the Violin Romance!

Len (frowning): First of all, it's not a show! And what are you doing here Amou?

Nami (innocently): Well, if you're going on tour you'll need a manager, won't you? It's not proper for Hino-san to travel alone with a gentleman, even if it's you Len-kun.

Ryou (laughing uncontrollably): She's right...pfufufu!

Len (matter-of-factly): In that case, Hino and I will have to get married.

Kahoko (collapsing on the chair): Eh? you… you're not serious Tsukimori-san!

Ryou (punching the air): Woohoo! I don't care what you say Tsukimori, but I'll be the best man if Hino agrees!

Nami (excitedly): And I'll help with the wedding. I think it should be held here. What do you say Tomoyo-san?

Tomoyo (dreamily): Oh, yes. I never thought I would see the day when I could cook for our Len's wedding feast.

Mio (squealing): Yes! We wanna be your bridesmaids kaho-chan!

Nao (approvingly): Congratulations Kaho!

Aoi (on his knees): Oh, darling, you're tearing my heart in two!

Keiichi (mumbling): I want to hear Kahoko-san's violin…

Len (blinking in confusion): Who are these people and how did they all get here?

Matsuda-san (dropping sweat): I swear I didn't let them in!


End file.
